


500年以后

by imcakey



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 53,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcakey/pseuds/imcakey
Summary: 五百年后的米德加已是一片废墟，只有风和花留了下来。---English version to come once I finish writing the story XD
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 45
Kudos: 20
Collections: FF7 Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine/Sephiroth





	1. 五百年后，米德加早已是一片废墟。

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I dedicate it to emono haouin san. Their website, Twilight of the Dark Master, has inspired me to fall addicted to this pairing since 2012.  
> \---  
> In June 2020, I realize that I messed up some character developments. My love for Sephy and Vin does not allow this! I opened a new fanfic to practice writing Sephentine's story from different perspectives.  
> \---  
> I will be back in Dec 2020 to re-write this story from the beginning. The major scene and plot will stay roughly the same but I will pack in more details!

五百年以后，米德加早已是一片废墟。只有风和花留了下来。

文森特走在满目疮痍中。上一次来这里，是多少年前了？

他还记得Tifa合眼的那一天，也是这样一个晴天。但那都是四百多年前的事了，大家早都走了——Cloud先Tifa一步，葬在米德加的城外公墓，与他的Fusion-Sword，爱丽丝留下的红色丝带，还有Tifa七十岁后就再没戴过的拳套一起；Barrett带着雪崩组织的老成员们回到他的家乡Corel，力图将寸草不生的Corel改造回山清水秀的小村落，他成功了，便心满意足地安眠了；Cid死于一次飞空艇实验爆炸——想必他宁愿死在飞空艇里，也不愿困死在无趣的病床前；五台首领去世后，Yuffie竟然完全收起任性回家扛起了五台的大旗，之后像个合格的领导人与政客那样，在世界瞩目下优雅地安息了。

——那时Tifa的病床前，却已经没有几个文森特熟悉的人。

一路上疾驰奔波，横跨大陆都没有让Vincent疲惫，但当他看到第七天堂的招牌时，却还是放慢了脚步。Tifa生病后坚持住在酒吧二层，现在挤满了人。丹泽尔和玛琳忙碌着招待前来送别的人们。Tifa和Cloud的孩子们及孙子们也在，楼下，几个Strife公司的管理人好奇地盯着文森特。

“文森特叔叔？！”爱丽丝——Tifa和Cloud的大女儿——惊喜地叫了一声，挤过人群就要给文森特一个拥抱。至今，文森特也没有习惯这样的亲密接触——稍有不慎，他的金属义肢便能割开对面人的皮肤。只是爱丽丝从还是小女孩时便坚持着不能漏下给文森特叔叔的抱抱。所以文森特只能定住身躯，让眼角已有了许多皱纹的爱丽丝靠在他胸前。玛琳和丹尼尔和其他的孩子们也来了——虽然这些“孩子们”早浸满着四五十岁的风霜——他们各自也给了文森特一个坚定的拥抱。

“好了孩子们！”玛琳摆出一幅不容置喙的家长姿态，将大的小的孩子们都赶到了楼下，把二楼留给文森特和Tifa。

喧闹被关在门外，文森特又找回了他习惯的寂静和夜色里温柔的灯光，他轻轻走到Tifa的床前。曾经七十岁都还是神采奕奕的Tifa，忽然病弱下来。暖黄色的灯光里，她给了他一个笑脸。

文森特不想打破这一种宁静——看着被单下Tifa单薄的身躯，他忽然就意识到，死亡就要又一次降临在他的身边。

最后还是Tifa笑了笑：“你一点也没变。”

文森特轻轻握住她皱纹满布的手：“你也是。”

“你呀……就是太温柔了，不用安慰我的。”Tifa回握住文森特的手，虚弱却清晰地说道：“如果我回归了生命之流的话，就能与大家重聚了呢………所以不必担心我会孤单。”

也是呢，文森特附和着她：“想必克劳德已经等你很久了。”

“是呀！让他等了这么久，我都怕他会不会趁我不在，和Yuffie玩些二人游戏呢……”Tifa狡黠地冲文森特眨眨眼睛，那个内心温柔却也爱开些小玩笑的少女又回来了。

文森特唇角勾出的笑容如此不明显，只有他最亲近的人才能读出来。Tifa话锋一转，紧紧抓住文森特的手：“倒是你，才让人担心啊……”

Tifa在担心什么呢？文森特想着，是自己永远不会死，也永远去不了生命之流么？死亡对于别人来说，是回归星球，是重聚的希望。死亡对于自己，却是一种惩罚——这惩罚，是他逃避死亡的代价，是名为不死的诅咒，是自己与朋友的不可逃避的分离，是将自己与世界割开的永恒。

Tifa看着眼前的青年。时光没有在他的身上留下任何痕迹，他的皮囊依然是那天他们在Nieblum打开棺材时看到的那身，他的红色眼睛也一如既往的忧郁，他的朋友还是那一批老人、最终一个个离他而去，而他本人——恐怕这世上也没有什么能改变面前人的灵魂。

但事情已经不一样了，文森特想着：抱歉，Tifa，我必须将这秘密守住，就连你我也不能告诉。我不怕你发现这秘密，只是我还不知道我要怎样向别人提起——等你去了生命之流，你自然会明白。于是他只是坚定也略带歉意地对Tifa说：“没关系的……现在……已经不要紧了。”

红十三恰到好处地进入房间，一个虎跃便跳到Tifa的床边，随着他来的还有两只小兽。文森特握紧Tifa的手，对她一笑便转身离开。红十三对着他的背影呼叫：“等会见！”

文森特简略地说：“改天吧！”


	2. 红十三惊恐地发现自己发不出声音。

转眼便是几百年后了。

自从人们抛弃魔旷炉，迈进石油时代，米德加便陷入沉寂。黑铁广场上尘土也安静多年了。文森特漫步在废墟间，心中有些触动——他见证这座城市在平原上拔地而起鼎至辉煌，又见证她的坠落与残骸……他不不由得想起那年克劳德和萨菲罗斯的惊天动地的一战，还有那些深藏记忆中逝去的人们。

米德加附近，红十三领着崽子们仰天长啸。

文森特也听到了远处红十三的狂野疾奔与纵情咆哮。算算与红十三的距离，大概他已经到了米德加市内。只是这咆哮如雷，一声接着一声，紧接着是金属相接之声——

——不好！文森特心中突然有了一个念头。

他一卷披风，飞身便冲向爆发的中心。那里，红十三与他一大家子红足兽将一个男人团团围住。

狂野间，只听红十三眯眼咆哮：“Sephiroth！”

几百年过去，化为废墟的米德加大概已经不记得这个曾经的英雄，神罗的叛徒，无数城镇的毁灭者，多少人火焰噩梦里的影子。

萨菲罗斯闲庭信步，手握武器「正宗」，银发批泻一如即往，脸上还挂着他标志的微笑。

他开口，嗓音是一样的低沉：“好久不见。”

一句话，便勾起了红十三无数神经。红十三对着眼前的男人龇牙咧嘴，爪子却握紧了魔石，小崽们也磨牙欲试，眼看冲突一触即发，文森特一闪身席卷入两人中间。

红十三惊喜地看向他：“Vincent！”

文森特对红十三点点头，转头小声叫道：“萨菲！”

银发男人两手一摊，眨眼收起了正宗。他好整以暇地抱着双臂，笑着看文森特。

文森特感到红十三的探究如芒在背，缓步走到萨菲罗斯身旁，一只手臂的距离处——像是安抚猛兽，也像是展示其无害性——一板一眼、字正腔圆地对红十三说：“这是Sephiroth。”

红十三的表情——可惜它除了龇牙咧嘴，没有别的表情——僵住了，他完全没弄明白事情的发展。

“他……咳……我们一直在一起，”文森特觉得这句话让他的脸烧了起来，“很多年了。嗯，你也看到了……他变了，所以没事了。”

红十三的表情更加扭曲了——尤其是他怀疑自己看到文森特苍白的皮肤上一点可疑的红晕。

萨菲罗斯仍保持他戏谑的笑容——虽然他的上挑嘴角落在红十三眼里充满恶意：“误会解开了就好。”他掀起一阵风，忽的捉住文森特腰间。

——红十三脊背上的毛炸开，如同受惊的豪猪。喉咙内的肌肉抽搐的厉害，却一点声音都发不出来，只能被动地听着昔日同伴对他扔下一句：“改天解释。”再眼睁睁看着萨菲罗斯牵着文森特走远。

等他们走远，红十三突然反应过来——还改天？再五百年后我还在不在了啊喂！


	3. 萨菲罗斯一转手将他拉入怀中。

米德加的风貌已不复存在，但循着记忆，文森特还是能勉强辨识出黑铁纠杂的街道。既然来了，他想带萨菲罗斯去爱丽丝的教堂遗迹。二人并排走在无人的小巷，沉默着、默契着——一如这几百年来他们的相处一样。

“你一直跟着我？还是……米德加？”文森特问。

银发青年并没有回应，幽绿色的眸子一片深沉。文森特心下一惊：“杰诺瓦细胞出了什么问题吗？”他拉住青年，仔细端详后者异于常人的竖瞳。

萨菲罗斯任由爱人摆弄，莹莹发亮的双眼倒映出眼前青年担忧的脸——萨菲罗斯看得出爱人忧郁的眉宇间阴色更浓。他伸出双臂将文森特拉到自己的怀里。

——*禁锢他*！脑海里隐约有一个声音。

萨菲罗斯皱眉，将头埋在爱人的颈窝间，文森特拍着他的脊背试图舒缓怀中的巨型猫科动物。等刺耳的声音淡些了，萨菲罗斯调整姿势，缓缓道：“想你了。”

多少年了，文森特一直拿青年的孩子气没办法，无奈地笑：“才分开两天而已？”

萨菲罗斯摇摇头，狠狠抱紧男人，却也很快松开。他不动声色地转移话题：“去教堂吧？”

二人来到了爱丽丝的教堂遗迹。爱丽丝走后，这里花草繁茂，曾经一度成为米德加最浪漫的地标——Cloud和Tifa就是在这里举行了婚礼。许多年以后，风景依旧。只是二人此行前来的目的——能抑制杰诺瓦细胞的，充满着净化水的池子——竟快要干涸，只剩下一个卡车大小的水坑。

萨菲罗斯踏入池子里，水依然清澈，却只到他膝盖。他能隐约感到水浸入皮肤针扎的刺痛——还有体内杰诺瓦的噪音收敛一些。

文森特坐到池子旁边的草地上，曲起一腿。

萨菲罗斯慢慢躺下，全身都浸泡在池子里，银发在水下铺开，倒映着水波的纹路。暖风微醺，文森特与他平行地躺在一旁的草地上，把玩着手中一朵小花。

“不给我一支？”萨菲罗斯抬手。文森特将花递上，萨菲罗斯却一把抓住他的手，指尖绕开花儿柔嫩的根茎，摩挲着文森特的掌间。

文森特轻轻抽出手来，把身子挪近一点，再躺下去，将手顺从地放在年轻男人手中，好让对方姿势不需那么别扭。

净化水攻击着杰诺瓦细胞，也攻击着本身就是「星球的异类」的萨菲罗斯，虽然对最强战士萨菲罗斯而言，这种程度的痛苦不算什么；但对于萨菲罗斯而言，这却是绝佳的撒娇机会。他小声道：“疼。”

文森特起身便要来查看他的情况，萨菲罗斯一转手将他拉入怀中。感到胸膛上沉甸甸的重量，他满意地在爱人头顶的黑发轻嗅，说：“不疼了。”

文森特早已习惯伴侣的小把戏：“你呀……”

后者早闭上眼睛，享受这一刻的宁静——只是他嘴角得逞的笑容出卖了他的心情。

文森特问：“还记得我们第一次来这里的时候么？”

“嗯……怎么可能忘记。”萨菲罗斯坏笑，“故地重游，别有一番滋味？……要不要也去下当年的旅店？把戏做全？”

文森特深知此“戏”是什么“戏”，金属左爪敲敲萨菲罗斯的胸膛，也闭上眼睛享受这午后的小憩。


	4. 一片银色——那是萨菲罗斯的头发。

是什么时候开始的呢？和萨菲罗斯？文森特半梦半醒间想着。

——对了，那要追溯回五百年前呢。  
那是大空洞事件后的第三年，身心在不断的复仇与厮杀中疲惫厌倦。没有火药的日子里，文森特便坐在水晶洞里凝视露克蕾西亚不变的容颜。

该向她交代的话语早已说完，文森特只是沉默地看着曾经的心上人，感觉过去都在一点点离他而去。

与众人合力挫败了杰诺瓦重聚计划后，文森特并没有感到更多的意义。他异形的肢体无法遮挡，走到哪里都会有人们好奇的双眼，而他不老的容颜注定他无法融入普通人中。朋友们散布各地，只在又出现危机时才聚集在一起。打败危机后，大家都回到自己的归属，只有自己，终日待在这水晶洞里等待下一次召唤。

但，会有那么一天，英雄会落幕，朋友会死。

而自己？会一个人待在这水晶洞里吧。

这样想着，文森特发觉现在的生活与在尼布尔海姆的棺材里没什么两样。

——或许我应该把棺材搬回来提前准备准备？文森特带着自嘲的恶意想着。

但「那一天」来临了——究竟具体是哪一天呢？文森特已经记不清楚了。但如果他去问萨菲罗斯，后者一定会根据其超强的记忆力给他一个准确无误的答案。

某一天，文森特发现露克蕾西亚在融化。起初，他看到水晶里的露克蕾西亚留下泪水——这是只有一直盯着她，几乎不眨眼的文森特才能发现的事。他不由自主站了起来，死死盯着水晶。

——仿佛听见自己不需要跳动的心脏又开始怦怦作响。

紧接着，露克蕾西亚的身体像是包裹在液体中，隐隐倒映着波光。水晶并没有从外面融化，他一直期待也害怕的奇迹并没有发生：露克蕾西亚并没有从水晶中醒来。相反，水晶内部似乎有一股不知名力量在将露克蕾西亚融化。文森特的金属左爪紧紧攥住，他不敢打碎水晶，它维持着露克蕾西亚的生命；但，他也不愿让任何东西打扰到露克蕾西亚。

犹豫间，露克蕾西亚的面容模糊了。文森特咬牙，伸手去反复击打水晶上一点。水晶震荡犹如玻璃炸裂，文森特眯起了眼睛。下一秒，水晶却又像水幕散落般，直直坠入地面——好像舞台的揭幕。水珠飞舞间，文森特隐约间看到一个与他记忆中重叠的笑容。但当他定睛再看时，露克蕾西亚也如水珠一般消散跌落在地。

瞬间，水晶洞便空了，一切都消失了，只有文森特自己的喘息声。文森特愣在原地，感到胸口一片揪心的疼痛。

——这种心绞痛的感觉，他很习惯

——很多时候，他沉溺于回想一些不怎么美好的过去，让自己浸泡在痛苦中

——只有痛苦才能让他感到一种解脱。

但这一次，

——这一次，他竟又让悲剧在眼前发生。

——露克蕾西亚！

文森特咬紧牙捂住脸，整个人就要被无边的愧疚和罪恶感淹没。

只是他的余光瞥到地上一片银色——那是萨菲罗斯的头发。


	5. 挖出我的心脏，惩罚我的罪过，再将我放逐于永眠中罢。

文森特陷在心绞痛中，从齿缝里喘气。面前，萨菲罗斯人事不知地躺在地上，躺在露克蕾西亚融化的地方，身上还穿着那套神罗制服。文森特压抑着呼吸，举起枪。

下一秒，萨菲罗斯睁开了眼睛。

只一瞬间，文森特瞄准了后者的脑袋，但他还没想好要不要扣动扳机。只那一瞬间的犹豫，萨菲罗斯挥手，将「正宗」握在手里。文森特依然在喘息——他呼吸间全是地狱，简直握不稳枪。而萨菲罗斯施施然站起来，用他惯有的气势直视文森特的眼睛。

文森特火光闪耀的眼睛与萨菲罗斯狭长的碧眼相对。萨菲罗斯保持他标志性的微笑。而文森特却恍然在那笑容里，看到些露克蕾西亚的影子——虽然萨菲罗斯与他的生母有着截然不同的发色和瞳色，但他的鼻梁和略微秀气的挑眉丝毫不差的是他母亲的翻版。

——这是你的愿望吗？露克蕾西亚？让萨菲罗斯活下去，让自己死在他的手上？文森特慢慢放下了枪。

萨菲罗斯的声音一如既往的低沉，似歌剧的开篇：“枪手…放弃抵抗了么？”

“你…………Sephiroth？”

萨菲罗斯眯起了眼睛，盯着被审讯的猎物：“怎么，已经认不出我了？………克劳德的同伴？”

文森特并没有萨菲罗斯那样逼人的气势，也从不在口舌上争上风，他只是淡淡回答：“你看上去有些不同。”而最大的不同就是——萨菲罗斯竟然像一个正常人一般与文森特对起话来。

萨菲罗斯依然紧盯着他。而文森特在那凌厉的面容里找到更多露克蕾西亚的影子——每次当她遇到难解的实验，就会十分专注地眯起眼睛，那时他总惊叹女子温柔的脸上竟也有如此凌厉的表情。

于是，文森特明白了：这就是露克蕾西亚的愿望罢：让她的孩子活下去——不管他是个怎样的「怪物」。自己没有立场面对萨菲罗斯……就让他以露克蕾西亚之名杀了自己。剩下的，大家能完成。

“杀了我吧。”文森特不再管萨菲罗斯审视的目光，将枪放回，视线逐渐涣散，坦然说：“如果是你的话应该可以——挖出我的心脏，惩罚我的罪过，再将我放逐于永眠中罢。”

萨菲罗斯的竖瞳眯起。文森特深红色眼中满是悲哀，萧瑟地站着一副引颈就戮的样子。

杀他，不难。

——不杀他，也不难。

“哼。”萨菲罗斯展手，「正宗」回鞘，抬腿便走。

就在这时，萨菲罗斯的肚子叫了。

——这太平凡，太不「萨菲罗斯」了。文森特愣了一下。看着萨菲罗斯远去的背影，文森特下意识地出声：“这有吃的。”

萨菲罗斯竟就这样停下脚步，回过头，抱着手臂等在原地。

文森特有些茫然的从包里翻出饼干——只是裹腹用的饼干，还是上次去米德加买着给同伴备用的。

萨菲罗斯接过饼干，居然说了声谢谢。

听到这声谢谢时，文森特彻底搞不清这是什么局面——露克蕾西亚消失了，萨菲罗斯出现了。他本计划要在这水晶洞里伴着露克蕾西亚长眠，刚才他以为萨菲罗斯——露克蕾西亚的儿子，星球霍乱的魁首，他罪孽的根源——会结束他漫长而痛苦一生，而现在？他看着萨菲罗斯扯开花里胡哨的包装袋，一手将饼干送入口中。

——太不对劲，文森特心想，完全不对劲。

他细细打量着萨菲罗斯，对方站着吃压缩饼干也吃出一股睥睨天下的味道——大概这就是曾站在神罗战士顶端的气场——即使在文森特视线凝视下，萨菲罗斯也没有丝毫的不自在，慢条斯理地咀嚼。

文森特突然想起，被杰诺瓦细胞能量化的「萨菲罗斯」应该和自己一样，不用进食。

他一言不发，思考这发现背后的深意。


	6. 我是文森特，文森特·瓦伦丁。

萨菲罗斯也打量着黑发男人。宽大的红斗篷下，对方全身都穿着黑色皮甲，一把三头枪戴在右侧枪筒，左手成金属爪状，双脚也套在尖尖的金属靴子里——人体改造？萨菲罗斯对宝条这些把戏十分熟悉。

等他吃完一块饼干，萨菲罗斯已经在脑内演练了许多制服男人的招式。他并不怕对方在食物里耍花招——宝条一直热衷于亲自执行自己的抗毒训练，想必这星球上能够毒死他的东西根本不存在。而之后呢？离开这里，自己要做什么？萨菲罗斯有些微的茫然——他隐约有许多屠杀的回忆，那双手沾满鲜血的感觉不是假的，但那真的是自己么？为什么自己会做出种种、种种疯狂之事？——杀戮，嘲讽，沉浸在一股全世界负我的悲伤里，掌控星球……究竟有什么意义？这种种无法解释的行为，也是杰内西斯发狂的真相么？

“你知道……露克蕾西亚么？”黑发男人突然开口。萨菲罗斯快速将记忆翻了一遍：“不认识……我杀的？”

这问题好像刺痛了眼前的男人，萨菲罗斯敏锐地发现对方的瞳孔略微缩小一些。

“她……她是你妈妈。而你，间接杀死了她。”

这倒是萨菲罗斯从未听说的新鲜事，他嗤笑一声：“怎么，你比我还要了解我妈妈？”

后者眼里有一种浓厚的悲哀：“是的……我想是的。”男人从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕上是一个冰封的女人。

“这是露克蕾西亚·新月，”男人声线单调，但萨菲罗斯听出他喉咙深处一处嘶哑：“她是你真正的妈妈。她因为杰诺瓦细胞的感染，无法活着也无法死去，一直被水晶封在这洞里。”

萨菲罗斯扫了一眼屏幕，女人很美，眉眼与许和自己有几分相似。但这不是充分的理由。面前的男人表现的他知道颇多内情……还有杰诺瓦。究竟是真是假？

“我妈妈是，杰，诺，瓦。”萨菲罗斯一字一顿看进男人火红色的眼里，不会放过一丝撒谎的痕迹。

“露克蕾西亚才是你的母亲，”文森特也丝毫不示弱地瞪入萨菲罗斯孔雀绿的双眼。他感到怒火慢慢燃起：“杰诺瓦只是神罗挖出的一具古代种尸体。宝条早尝试掏出她的卵子人工授精，没有一个成功的。你！——是露克蕾西亚的孩子，她怀胎九月才生下了你。在此期间…………在此期间，她注入了杰诺瓦细胞，杰诺瓦几乎侵蚀她所有的器官，让她活在无尽痛苦中。最后，她生下你后——杰诺瓦杀死了她！而你却……认贼为母！还顺着杰诺瓦的意愿几乎毁了星球。”

萨菲罗斯没有错过男人眼里鲜红的怒意——如果不是眼前男人的表演太天衣无缝，如果他不是活在疯狂的幻想里——那么他说的可能就是真实。他在记忆里比对着尼布尔海姆的资料，细细梳理男人的话，这时他却听到一个声音：

——*毁了星球*！

那声音微小，尖细，却近在耳边。萨菲罗斯不动声色，问男人：“你又是谁？”

“我是文森特，文森特·瓦伦丁。”


	7. 文森特走近萨菲罗斯，红石榴的眼睛坚定地看着他。

文森特看着眼前陌生的萨菲罗斯，心中有些猜测。露克蕾西亚所希冀的赎罪，不是向宝条复仇，也不是让文森特在梦境中浑噩，而是让她的儿子从杰诺瓦的影响中活下来——像个堂堂正正的人一样，活下来。

——杀戮和复仇也不能平复露克蕾西亚的愧疚，生命和希望才与她相衬。

“露克蕾西亚曾希望……你会是个英雄。她以为杰诺瓦细胞只会把人改造成古代种，能带领神罗找到约定之地。而宝条……也在背后推波助澜。但是实验开始后，一切都失去了控制。”文森特顿了顿，跳过一些不必要的黑暗：“之后宝条取得了实验的主导地位。再后来，杰诺瓦细胞批量应用，战士计划启动。但没有人像你一样，从胚胎体开始注入杰诺瓦细胞。你是神罗的荣耀，宝条最骄傲的实验品。但露克蕾西亚…只希望你能够平安长大……”

萨菲罗斯不发一言。从小，他一直生活在神罗的实验室里，曾以为每日例行的身体检查和二十四小时满满当当的生活计划是每个人都要经历的童年：手术，抽脊髓液，让试管到他身上各处夹取血液或是细胞样本；训练，与怪物战斗，在研究室指导下学习，严格避开一切“计划外”的东西。

到他十二岁加入神罗，他从没有过与白大褂以外的人交谈过。那之后，他在五台战争里从最底层的小兵开始往上爬——大概争强好胜确实被刻在他的性格里——新的身体检查，新的生活计划，还是在神罗，还是做一个不需要思考的机器。

等他遇到杰内西斯和安吉尔，这一对一起长大、友谊深厚的朋友，他竟也开始羡慕人与人之间的羁绊。后来，他与二人结成好友——但他总能感到自己像个闯入者一样，与二人仍有距离。

五台战争中，十八岁的自己成为了神罗的将军——也终于脱离实验室，开始掌控自己的命运。虽然是在神罗规划好的英雄道路上，大概也算是体验了快乐的几年。可惜，杰内西斯失踪，神罗暗流涌动，实验室计划失控，安吉尔也开始细胞退化，最后死去……而自己在尼布尔海姆发现身世的秘密，将一切付之一炬。

“你在其中又扮演怎样的角色呢？”萨菲罗斯问。

“我曾隶属神罗Turks，是露克蕾西亚的护卫。我曾以我的生命起誓要保护露克蕾西亚…………她将我从死亡中拯救出来“

“而现在，”文森特顿了一顿，“我会继承她的遗志，尽我可能去帮助你。”

萨菲罗斯抬抬下巴，眼里满是戏谑和怀疑：“上次见面，你的枪子可不是这么说的。”

文森特沉默一瞬：“如果你又像上次那样发疯的话………我不会手软。”

萨菲罗斯不置可否。八年前，自己在尼布尔海姆发狂时，被扎克斯和克劳德打伤又坠入魔咣炉里，再后来，自己的记忆就连贯不起来了。在大空洞里，自己试图召唤陨石来毁灭星球…………为什么自己的记忆里全是种种不合逻辑的疯狂举动？自己失去意识后究竟发生了什么？

——*重聚*，*重聚*，*重聚*。脑内的声音像是得到什么鼓舞，开始一遍遍重复毫无疑义的单词。幻听么？精神问题的前兆，抑或是后遗症？

“如果你还想活在这世上的话，就请好好用你的脑袋想一想，你要做什么。”文森特走近萨菲罗斯，红石榴色眼睛坚定地看着他，像是威胁，又像是承诺：“在不违背道德的准则的前提下，我会尽力帮你……走上正轨的。”


	8. 他手中的正宗捅入对面人毫无防备的身体。

借着夜色掩映，萨菲罗斯跟着文森特来到他在附近城镇的屋子。小屋地处镇子上偏僻一隅，空间通透地有些寂寞：有一个独立的盥洗室，落满灰尘的厨房，一张小桌上空空荡荡，没有床——只有一张棺材摆在屋角。文森特径直走向衣柜，萨菲罗斯瞥见那衣柜里只有零星几件衬衫黑裤。文森特取出一套交给萨菲罗斯：“把神罗的衣服换了吧。”

萨菲罗斯自然地开始除去衣扣——实验室和军部从没教他要背着人换衣服。等文森特从衣柜翻出几条毛巾，却看到后者赤裸着上身。白皙的脊背反射月光，肌肉投下的阴影随动作流畅地变换着。在狭小空间里被注视的主体泰然自若，已经开始拉扯裤子上的纽扣。

文森特愣了一瞬，沉默着转头，收拾起行军床。他故意将动作慢了下来，身后细碎的声音却挠着他的耳朵。

等他摆好床了，萨菲罗斯也换上了黑色衬衫和裤子。文森特的衬衫还是小了，萨菲罗斯敞着胸口，只是依然带着他的皮手套——文森特大概能猜出手套包裹下可能是宝条的某些实验产物。习惯了穿着神罗军装杀气凌厉的萨菲罗斯，文森特忽然意识到眼前的青年也不过是个「人」。

一个从出生起就背负着悲剧，露克蕾西亚的孩子，被神罗、被宝条、被杰诺瓦扭曲了的「人」。

而自己呢？把自己锁在棺材里，逃避问题的自己，明明可以做些什么的自己——真是糟糕透了。文森特对年轻男人示意了杯子和牙刷，合衣便躺到了棺材里。

“你真的要在那种东西里睡觉？”萨菲罗斯知道宝条的实验体大都有些奇怪的后遗症。

文森特一手合上了棺材盖：“晚安。”

萨菲罗斯盯着安静的棺材，耸耸肩，简单洗漱后仰躺在床上。他脑海里的声音一直没断，还在叫嚣着：*重聚*。自从走出水晶洞，这声音似乎更具实体。萨菲罗斯闭目梳理自己的呼吸——而他强大的精神力从不让他失望，片刻后，他让自己陷入了沉睡。

尼布尔海姆的鬼影挟着模糊不清的噩梦与火光笼罩了萨菲罗斯，半夜，他在脑中撕裂一般的叫唤下惊醒。

——*重聚*，*重聚*，*杰诺瓦*。

身体一阵燥热，血液都在冲他叫嚣。他猛的起身，恍惚间「正宗」已经到了他的手上。棺材也在这时打开，文森特的目光牢牢锁定萨菲罗斯，缓缓坐起时手已经摸上枪：“萨菲罗斯？”

——*复仇*！

萨菲罗斯右手指点着太阳穴，神经上的剧痛如潮水袭来，他压抑的声音从喉咙深处燃起。有那么一瞬，他想切开自己的头颅将那烦躁的异物揪出来。

文森特已经从棺材里走出，行动如鬼魅无一点声音。他并没有抽出爱枪「地狱三头犬」，只是将右手放在枪上。等靠近了萨菲罗斯，他能看到后者拧起的眉头和豆大的汗珠，还有因为压抑自己而颤抖的肩膀。

他忽然想到那一阵子——宝条射中自己心脏，自己本该死去后竟又睁开了眼睛。第一眼，他看到露克蕾西亚闪着泪光的笑。但紧接着，他体内某种风暴狂舞，一切都失去了控制。被身体内部的怪物彻底压倒，自己沦丧为不人不鬼的东西，只会狂吼着敲打培养仓的玻璃。实验室一片混乱，而露克蕾西亚怔怔地看着他，眼中无限哀愁。不知怎么，自己混乱间明明无法掌控身体，却牢牢地看向露克蕾西亚的方向。

那之后几个月，他数次从噩梦中醒来——醒来却意味着陷入更深的地狱，迎接他的是昔日心上人逐渐绝望崩溃的面容。

文森特深吸一口气，右手松开枪，轻轻抚上了萨菲罗斯的肩膀：“你不是杰诺瓦的玩偶——”

文森特的手指冰凉，冷气穿透薄薄的衬衫，渗透到颤动的肌肤上。萨菲罗斯咬紧牙关，轻轻扭头，前额触在对方的胳膊上，闭目小心地呼吸。

这似乎起了些作用，杰诺瓦的声音淡去了。萨菲罗斯仍感觉头部作痛，幸好脑海里的声音逐渐归于沉寂。他竭力将注意力放在魔音消失的这一刹那，让万物从脑海中消失，只有额头冰凉的触感。

但下一瞬间，杰诺瓦放肆的尖叫让他完全失去控制。

他手中的正宗捅入对面人毫无防备的身体。


	9. 血光早已飞溅四处，月色下一片斑驳。

——不！

萨菲罗斯瞳孔骤缩，一瞬间自己的理智重新夺回主导，他抽回刀。

——但太迟了。

血光早已飞溅四处，月色下一片斑驳。文森特的手依然搭在他肩膀上，面上表情也停滞了——大概是死的干净利落，他甚至没有一点称得上痛苦的表情。

萨菲罗斯却觉得，男人僵硬的面孔，是对自己最刺眼的指控。

——明明不想再造无端杀戮。

但紧接着，文森特的周身卷起紫色的气流。短暂的沉寂后，似人似兽的怪物冲破朦胧的烟雾，发出威吓的嘶吼，双翼爆展在空中炸出一声厉响，向萨菲罗斯压下来。他快速一滚，用正宗挡住了接连袭来的双爪，随即人跳到门边。巨兽欺身而上，萨菲罗斯在搏斗中冷静地审视着对方——心脏处散发着的微弱蓝光。

「正宗」在手，萨菲罗斯耳边又响起文森特的话语：“如果是你的话应该可以——挖出我的心脏。”

脑海里杰诺瓦也不断地挑唆——*挖出心脏！挖出心脏！*

萨菲罗斯与这怪物拼了两刀——一次举刀格挡，对方非人的力量将他手腕震得刺痛；一次侧挑出击，怪物庞大的身形却能诡魅地绕过刀刃。萨菲罗斯跃至怪物背后，对方掏枪砰砰就是两声。

这是一场你死我活的战争，而对手也绝不容许自己掉以轻心。杰诺瓦的声音随着空气中的火药味狂舞，萨菲罗斯有一瞬间的杀意。

金属爪狂舞，萨菲罗斯却在怪物的爪缝间，被刺目的殷红转移了神志：凌乱的床铺上，斑斑点点的鲜血四散飞溅。

——那是文森特的血。  
——自己捅出的伤口。

——非我本意。

——难道却只能将错就错，将他彻底击杀？  
——岂不是，顺着杰诺瓦魔音的操纵而动？

萨菲罗斯挥刀拉开两人的距离，顿在原地，眯眼，压下手中战意澎湃的「正宗」。

卡奥斯（Chaos）欺身压上。眼看巨兽的爪子就要碰到他的肩膀，萨菲罗斯仰头：“……文森特？”

卡奥斯有一瞬间的迟钝，萨菲罗斯抓住机会扑了过去。他将正宗丢在一旁，用膝盖顶住卡奥斯腰腹的软肋，双手制住卡奥斯的手臂。卡奥斯明显不满这落于下风的情形，露出尖锐的獠牙，双翅愤怒地拍打着地面。萨菲罗斯凭体重无法压住它，他低头对着卡奥斯命令：“文森特！醒醒！”

眼前巨兽仍在挣扎，萨菲罗斯不知道怎样才能让眼前人恢复正常——他甚至不知道文森特是否还「活着」。

——那又怎样？

萨菲罗斯压制着文森特，脑内杰诺瓦依然发了疯的尖叫。手上的力气稍有不济，身下野兽便绝地一击般挺起上身，张口袭向自己的脖子。萨菲罗斯偏过头，尖锐的牙齿轻松破开血肉，深深嵌入肩骨。鲜血迫不及待的从伤口涌出，在地面上泼洒一片温热，他闷哼了一声。

两人僵持着，萨菲罗斯手臂如铸铁，银发如流水垂坠，倾泻在卡奥斯的肩颈上。他被脑内的声音加之肩上的伤痛弄的有些恼火，呼唤声也变成了不容置疑的口吻：“文森特！回来！”

身下的巨兽仍在挣扎，萨菲罗斯看向被自己丢在一旁，刀身反射凛冽白光的「正宗」，却没有拿起武器。

许久，文森特瞳内的金色终于黯淡下去。等到他完全清醒时，头仍靠着萨菲罗斯的颈窝，牙齿依然咬着他的肩膀，口中混杂着血和衬衫浆洗的香味。他连忙松口，看向眉宇拧成结的青年。

萨菲罗斯松开手，慢慢站起。他一抹肩膀——伤口还在，但已开始缓慢恢复。文森特缓了缓：“对不起……”

——这种时候还在道歉？萨菲罗斯向床上扫去，血迹未干——文森特的血。他又看向文森特——那一刀擦过他的心脏。他收起正宗，严肃地说：“不，该说对不起的是我。”

文森特看了他一眼，脸部轮廓在僵硬和温和间挣扎，最后微不可察的偏向了后者：“我不要紧的……”

“哼，这次就算扯平了。”萨菲罗斯轻嗤，脱掉破损的上衣，“你该清理一下……我去把床单换了。”

文森特扯扯衣服，走进盥洗室：“绷带在抽屉里，你知道床单在哪儿。”

萨菲罗斯俐落地换掉沾着血迹的床单，顺手将地上的血迹也擦了一下。等他研究完抽屉里为数不多的物品，看到文森特裹着浴巾走出来，发梢还沾着水滴。

文森特在自己家洗澡时可没有准备衣服的习惯，鉴于萨菲罗斯之前的表现，他便也尽可能坦然地走到衣柜旁取出衣服——虽然他向来厌恶在别人面前袒露身体。萨菲罗斯在他身上一扫而过，便又扭头研究起抽屉里的绷带——然而脑海中却依旧是刚才看见的满是疤痕的身体。只是一瞥，他便看见对面男人胸口上竖直的一条疤痕——太竖直，切口也太整齐，像是哪个外科手术切开了外皮，却懒得将其好好缝合；心脏附近一个三指宽的创口——散弹么？有人在这样的距离下还活着？侧腰和手臂上也有切口，洗澡时还带着金属的爪子。还有剩下大大小小的伤痕——Turks的职业需要？

萨菲罗斯垂下双眼：至少，自己划出的伤口已经愈合不见。

等文森特换好衣服，萨菲罗斯的眼神在他仍滴着水的发梢上掠过，再去洗漱。最后他扯了一件黑色衬衣套上——这下衣柜就几乎空了。

穿着同款黑色衬衫的两人，一个躺在床上，一个躺在棺材里。睡眠无法降临。

“不带枪了？”萨菲罗斯看着放在桌子上的枪。

文森特低语：“You have my trust”

萨菲罗斯轻笑：“……谢谢你的信任。”


	10. 萨菲罗斯抱着双臂看着文森特的背影，斜靠在窗边无意识的露出微笑。

第二天一早，邻居战战兢兢地来询问晚上的叫声，文森特推脱到森林魔兽身上。谈话间，好奇的邻居看到门口多出的靴子，热心打听是不是文森特的朋友来了。关上门，文森特对萨菲罗斯无奈地说，他得弄个面具了。

深知自己露面于大庭广众之下可能造成的影响，萨菲罗斯点点头。二人清算起生活的必备品——面具，食物，大号衣物，恐怕还得备上绷带和绳索——以防万一，可以做一套简易的束缚服。

文森特将物品列好出门，萨菲罗斯看着窗外——接下来做什么呢？一直都在神罗的重压下前行，连复仇也是围绕此展开的自己，终于走出了神罗阴影的爪牙。只是，习惯于生活在明确的目标和机械的计划里，这种鲜有顾虑的日子，要怎么过？

萨菲罗斯想起好友们。杰内西斯——大概会一头扎在他的文学评论里，搞不好还会沉迷于导演Loveless的舞台剧？安吉尔——大概会跟着杰内西斯后面转，或者当个老师，好把他那套荣誉论传承下去？小型犬扎克斯——就算去游乐园里扮演英雄他大概都会兴致勃勃，要么忙着去绕着他的女朋友求欢？

——*他们都死了*，杰诺瓦的讥讽。

萨菲罗斯看着水杯中自己的倒影，没有反驳——那些鲜活的记忆都死去了。据说，死亡让人回归生命之流——在那儿转了一圈又被踢出来的自己显然不受欢迎。大概以后也不会有机会和朋友们相见了。

——如果他们还当自己是朋友的话，萨菲罗斯眯眼轻笑。

而在现实里，曾是神罗最知名的刽子手，召唤陨石毁灭星球的自己，大概要戴着面具才能继续所谓的生活。

放眼世上，与自己称得上「友善」的人，竟然只有昨天才认识的文森特。

想起男人手机屏保上的图片，萨菲罗斯在心里补充——三十年记挂着一个女人？还真是长情啊。

下午，文森特回来。两人整理完小山般的物资，萨菲罗斯换上浅色衬衫，接过面罩——能遮住他上半脸，太阳镜般的质地也将他散发魔咣绿的眼睛掩盖一些。再把柔顺的银发扎成一个马尾悬在脑后，便算完成——萨菲罗斯并不想动自己的头发。既然他都消失了快十年，应该不会有人第一时间就联想到一个死去的神罗将军。

推车上还有些书籍，文森特将他们堆到桌上，这股杂乱总算让房间有些生活气息：“这是过去十年的报纸，我觉得，你可能会想更新一下新闻知识。”

“还有一些生物教材——没有实验室，我们得自己研究杰诺瓦细胞。”

萨菲罗斯注意到夹杂在厚重的大部头里，另有几本小书——诗集和风光画。文森特耸耸肩：“打折送的。”

剩下东西堆在厨房，文森特朝萨菲罗斯示意：“我不用进食，厨房请自便。”

从没烧过水的萨菲罗斯挑起眉毛：“我？压缩饼干就好。”

“神罗特供，营养均衡的罐头饼干？”文森特与他大眼瞪小眼：“………是不可能有的。请容我郑重拜托……务必不要饿死。”

话虽这样说，文森特大概推理出对方厨艺为零的事实，还是默默换了衣服开始做菜。萨菲罗斯抱着双臂看着文森特的背影，斜靠在窗边无意识的露出微笑。


	11. 存在感——那似乎是这男人与生俱来的气质。

相处几日，萨菲罗斯发现文森特·瓦伦丁那张拒人千里之外的冰霜脸下，其实是一副非常好说话的性子。

甚至，这个男人不需要你开口说话，就会打点好一切。

萨菲罗斯读书时，书桌上的水瓶总在不声响间续满。

以自己一目十行的读书速度，一撂文献也不过三天看完。等他合上最后一本教材，文森特已经放下一捆新书。

当他沉浸在晦涩难懂的术语，忘记饭点时，文森特总是准点端上饭菜——即使他自己并不需要进食。甚至，饭菜的味道还不错——比神罗食堂强多了——萨菲罗斯「耽误饭点」的时候已十分心安理得。

沉默可靠地包揽一切事务——文森特简直是Turks的范本——尤其在近年那些聒噪又装模作样的小鬼衬托下。

他也见了那男人擦枪的样子，一丝不苟，同时如行云流水。想必他的枪法也如他擦枪的动作一样，信手拈来亦是如机械般精准。

萨菲罗斯能轻易抓住周遭细微的反应，虽然他从不把他们放在心上。比如神罗里尸位素餐的管理者们心怀鬼胎的一瞥，或是那些战士见到自己时激动地眼眶微红的模样。但是，他无法读出黑发男人那波澜不惊的眼里隐匿着的情绪，非要点评，也几乎找不到任何其作为「人」的特质或是喜好。

——这男人，是一个条理分明的，封闭的茧。

即使自己没有刺探别人的爱好，萨菲罗斯发现，自己的思绪时常飘到文森特眼中永不熄灭的红光里。

——那深沉的颜色下藏着什么样的过去？

等时机到来，萨菲罗斯想。

如果它不来——自己就去创造一个。

  


文森特试图习惯和萨菲罗斯住在一起。

他一向隐于暗处。闭上眼睛，他就能看到听到感受到某个「罪」的降临。精神上的痛苦遍布四肢，让他什么也不想做，什么也无法做。在过去多少年里，他的思绪在黑暗中徘徊，沉重如影随形。

而现在，一睁开眼睛，他的目光就会被萨菲罗斯吸引。存在感——那似乎是这男人与生俱来的气质。即使对方只是安静地看书，那笔挺的坐姿也像是宣示自己领地的野兽，闲适中也带着无法驯服的压迫感。

是因为刀锋舔血的本能，亦或是因为对方是露克蕾西亚的儿子？文森特的目光总不自主地看向对方，流连在斜挑的眉毛，优美的唇形和半敞的胸膛上——虽然无伤风化，甚至更衬托出对方雪肤风华——但这真是糟糕的穿衣习惯。

即使遮着大半张脸走在街上，萨菲罗斯也四处勾来探寻的目光。路人惊叹他高大的身躯，被他过腰的银发粘住目光，不免要多看几眼。女孩们——大的，小的，老的——窃窃私语他笔挺鼻梁上会搭配怎样的瞳色。虽然几个月前，这些女孩也曾向文森特也投来好奇或羞涩的视线，但那无法与现今她们毫不掩饰的热情相比。

好在还没有人把他和「萨菲罗斯」联系在一起，文森特想——不过也快了。

邻居的儿子，叫做芬里尔的男孩，一看到他们便指着萨菲罗斯兴奋地大叫。他雀跃地请求对方摘掉面具再放下头发，好让他对比心中英雄的模样。被干脆地拒绝后，这孩子冲回家，掏出了珍藏的「神罗战士招募海报」——更年轻，也更凌厉的萨菲罗斯，按照一比一的比例打印在巨幅等身海报上，手持正宗，目光炯然。

孩子不高，海报拖在地上。上有大字注明着「一人平定五台的英雄，史上最年轻的将军——萨菲罗斯」，小字才是「神罗战士部招新，与英雄并肩而战」。海报已经发旧，这孩子却依然当个宝。

邻居很快过来扯走孩子，一边不住地为失礼道歉：“小孩子不懂事，并没有把你和「神罗」或是「那人」扯上关系的意思……”

拉扯间，掉下一张签了名的照片——邻居的妻子拉着小小的孩子，还有看着镜头端正微笑的萨菲罗斯。

照片上的男人就站在自己身旁。

照片上的孩子长大了些，天真的眼神没有变化。

照片上的女人眼里闪着光般地激动，嘴角却笑地极克制。大概是不愿在心目中的英雄面前失了仪态。

文森特沉默着。邻居的妻子……似乎是死在尼布尔海姆的火灾中？

他决定将信息当做秘密埋藏。

文森特看不见萨菲罗斯的眼睛，但他好像听见——萨菲罗斯笑了。

那笑容究竟意味着什么？文森特坐在空空如也的水晶洞里，在沉默里向露克蕾西亚倾诉。

没有答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑化前的萨菲罗斯真是模范生啊，不摆架子的将军。CC里面，路人看到萨菲罗斯要合影，他也没什么犹豫就同意了，任君摆pose……这样想竟然有点可爱？


	12. 文森特目光炯炯，萨菲罗斯却在那火红的瞳孔里看见波澜不惊的海洋。

接下来的几周风平浪静，二人白天在家中读书，晚上偶尔出去散步。一次，文森特接到电话，看了萨菲罗斯一眼，举起手机走开了。身体素质早已超越常人的萨菲罗斯仍能清晰听见电话里克劳德的声音。他看着文森特的背影，留下一句：“我去洞窟。”

“喂？文森特，你和别人在一起么？？打扰了。”

文森特瞥了一眼萨菲罗斯走开的方向，对着电话说：“……没事。有事？”

“你过得还好么？”

“……”文森特仍不太习惯这种寒暄。但幸好，伙伴们早已习惯文森特。克劳德没听到回音便继续说道：“五台的消息，宝条现身了。”

文森特手中一紧，克劳德还在继续：“这次情况有些不一样……我们可以碰面讨论么？”

“时间地点，决定了就发给我吧。”文森特说完便挂了电话。

“好的……喂？喂！”

电话那一端，被挂电话的克劳德在蒂法的注视下耸耸肩：“文森特还是老样子。”

水晶洞里，文森特找到了萨菲罗斯。后者正凝视着空荡荡的洞窟。

半晌，萨菲罗斯开口：“露克蕾西亚是个怎样的人？”

文森特对露克蕾西亚的怀念有多长，这个问题就有多难回答。他张嘴，却无法理清自己的思绪——该从哪里说起？

“她是……”黑发男人的思绪百转千回，最后化成一句：“……一个温柔的人。”

“她说话一向慢声细语，只是很热衷于研究，”文森特像是想到什么有趣的事情：“一谈到实验上的事，就会突然变得严肃、固执，笑的非常有威胁性——简直变了个人。而且……你和她，那样子………如出一辙。”

文森特的睫毛遮住瞳孔暗红色的光芒，下半张脸也埋在斗篷里。萨菲罗斯看不清男人的表情，大抵也能猜出他沉浸在某种，只存于过去的甜蜜中。

——对这样一个将自我层层包围的人脸上，这已是最浓烈的情绪吧。

——时机已经到来。

“宝条，我生理上的父亲，对么？他是怎样说服……注入杰诺瓦细胞的？”

文森特的表情阴郁起来。萨菲罗斯细细品味这瞬间——他的心底舔舐一处阴暗的喜悦，即使舌尖亦有微微刺痛。

沉默一会，文森特才缓缓说：“我承认，我有些私心……我不希望你恨上你妈妈。但事实上，注射杰诺瓦细胞——是她和宝条共同决定的，她没有料到事情会变成今天这样。而且她一直都是温柔的人……也是一个为了求知可以付出一切的科学家……”

叹息一声，文森特说：“我觉得我该告诉你事情的真相。”

他抬头看向萨菲罗斯：“我会尽可能告诉你发生的一切，你不需要更多的谎言或者隐瞒。”——我也绝不会混淆你的视听。

萨菲罗斯在那火红的瞳孔里看见波澜不惊的海洋，他认真道：“你说吧。”

这还是文森特第一次叙述当年，慢条斯理地谈起过往。时至今日，许多情绪都复杂了。唤醒尘封的回忆，追寻当初被忽视的细节，文森特想要尽可能还原给萨菲罗斯一个客观的过往——即使这沉重的回忆几次打乱他的呼吸，让他不得不稍作停顿，才继续叙述。

萨菲罗斯一直听着。所有事实——美好的，血淋淋的，他都一概接收，不作评论。从他紧闭的双唇间文森特读不出情绪的波动——即使以文森特锐利的目光和资深Turks的识人。

文森特渐渐明白为什么神罗要将萨菲罗斯捧上神坛——他无可挑剔地外貌将大众轻易俘虏，而在他的皮囊之下——沉稳，冷静，如山岳般可靠；即使是在最脆弱的时候、最容易向黑暗屈服的时候——文森特想起家中那个夜晚——明明已在杰诺瓦的影响下陷入暴走边缘，萨菲罗斯也能冷静思考，并没有因为自己变成怪物就刀剑相向，反而隐忍着压力与伤痛去唤醒自己的意识。

即使萨菲罗斯再自负，也该知道对着卡奥斯扔掉武器绝不是最明智的决定。而他甚至不知道卡奥斯与自己的关系，这样做无疑是个赌博。

堵上性命、拼一线希望，简直——

如英雄一般。

「英雄萨菲罗斯」，文森特默默咀嚼一番这个词——抑或是，曾经的萨菲罗斯定义了「英雄」？

萨菲罗斯凝视着文森特，相处时一直平静如海洋的文森特，此时的表情明显柔和下来——是因为露克蕾西亚？萨菲罗斯见过许多种「爱」：杰内西斯对女神的狂热永远挂在嘴边，安吉尔的默默守护和宽厚的笑，扎克斯谈到卖花女时弯弯的眼角，甚至，宝条谈到科学时的狞笑癫狂。但他还未接触过这样浓郁而悲哀的感情。

“能再给我看一次她的照片么？”萨菲罗斯听完一切，只是提了一个小小的要求。

文森特望了他一眼，随后递过手机。萨菲罗斯察觉到对方脸上浮起一点笑意——如春风拂过时的寒冰渐融，那是一个连文森特自己都不会捕捉到的微小变化。萨菲罗斯不动声色的将目光转回到手机，屏保上女人祥和的面容。萨菲罗斯静静记下女人的外貌——其实以他的记忆力，只需一眼便能抓住面孔的特征。只是，当他注视着手机的时候，他能感到文森特的目光依然留恋在那女人脸上。

鬼使神差间，萨菲罗斯说，“露克蕾西亚……也会希望你朝前走吧。”

文森特抬起头，盯住萨菲罗斯——银发青年眼中悲喜难辨，犹如神佛。

末了，文森特说了声谢谢。


	13. 流淌弯折中，搂住一汪温柔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **警告：色气 ，graphic depiction of sex/露骨的性描写，nsfw/不适合在工作或公共场合观看。**

文森特要动身去米德加，与克劳德一众会和。萨菲罗斯简单了解了他的归期，二人默契地没有深入这件事的前因后果。

文森特不在的日子里，萨菲罗斯突然发现一切忽的安静下来。即使那黑发男人不是多话的人，即使他行动间如鬼魅般无声——小屋已经习惯了他的存在。

萨菲罗斯放下手中的报纸，拣起一本《永恒之美：赛特拉古诗选》，软软的旧封皮上写着“魔术师瓦伦丁译”。他摩挲着这古怪的名字——姓氏也是瓦伦丁么？

随手打开一页——

「  
以美为舟  
我在情人的胴体上畅游  
流淌弯折中  
搂住一汪温柔  
」

愣了一秒，萨菲罗斯的目光透过纸张，落在了黑发青年的虚影上。

脑海里，杰诺瓦声音时有时无。它已经学乖，不再向萨菲罗斯肆意咆哮，妄图用违背他本意的话语洗脑。但它化作一只吐露殷红蛇信的毒虫，盘踞在看不见的角落，将他心底见不得人的阴暗，粉饰以诱惑，喷吐入他的耳内。

白日里，萨菲罗斯翻着书压下脑中纷杂的声音。

但凉夜，萨菲罗斯能更清晰地听见那种邪念——文森特毫无血色的薄唇下，压抑破碎的呻吟。

在那里，文森特狼狈地躺在地上——正如那一夜萨菲罗斯将他压在身下时一样——他的手被强硬地举过头顶，金属的左爪却半推半就，苍白的脖颈扭转想要逃离。身上的男人在颈窝舔舐，又凶狠地留下淡红色的烙印。而文森特口中，不会叫露克蕾西亚的名字——更不会是别的什么人。文森特的口中只会有一个单词——

Sephiroth！

杰诺瓦恰到好处地抓住萨菲罗斯失神的一瞬间，令他失去对自己思想疆域的控制。

萨菲罗斯看见自己一手扯开文森特的衣服——永远同一件的黑色衬衣。他的手掌在身下微凉的皮肤上四处游移，每探到一处伤疤，他便俯身在那里留下印记。文森特的声音像是化在水里，他破碎的声音断断续续，无法拼凑出完整的话语——不，嗯，不啊…

萨菲罗斯便如暴君降临他的土地。他不容置疑地将文森特的下身吞入口中，身下男人几乎是立刻叫了出声，余音紧紧攥住萨菲罗斯的心脏。他专心用舌尖感受文森特的一切——他的味道，他的形状，他冰凉身体里颤抖的热火，他层层包裹的内心下不可名状的堕落。

萨菲罗斯一只手抚上文森特的下身，激烈地撸动以期狂风暴雨的欢愉。身下的文森特双唇微启，再没有抗拒——沉溺于美色的羔羊已落入恶魔的怀抱。萨菲罗斯松开另一只手的禁锢，瘫倒在地的文森特似乎已被他拖入欲望的深渊，放弃了反抗。他的手指探入文森特的身下，用自己都不知道的冷酷准确地探寻着甬道里一寸寸的秘密。

文森特皱眉，萨菲罗斯便温柔俯身，在他眉间一吻。文森特脸颊微红，萨菲罗斯的睫毛便如黑羽轻抚，扫过情潮满布的晕红。温情的同时他未停止手中残忍的抠挖，试图从男人身体里榨出更多的呻吟。文森特扭动着身躯，细碎的声音里只有欲求，落在审判的恶魔这里便是情动的证据。

萨菲罗斯衣冠楚楚，看着身下身躯扭动着白皙，看着皮肤上婉转嫣红，终于决定要将这名为爱的戏剧一发到底。他直起身粗鲁地解开自己的裤子，将顶端兴奋的液体胡乱一抹，抽身便插进眼前臣服于他的肉体，大开大合地操干。

萨菲罗斯感觉自己被分成两半。一个冷眼旁观，清晰推算自己的欲望究竟是自发，还是杰诺瓦的编造物；还有一个，随着每一次怒吼和冲刺如波涛拍打般上下，不顾一切地沉浸在这可怖也太让人着迷的梦境里。

十几岁时就远离自己的欲望，现在却如潮水般涌回，几乎要令他分不清梦境和现实。在某个破晓的时分，萨菲罗斯手指摸到身下罪恶的源头，浑然忘我的沉溺在不可言明的天堂——或是地狱？他狠狠抓着自己下身，那物已经鼓胀许久。眼神迷离地沉溺在梦境里，已经不知道自己身处何方，只是随着耳边抽插的声音一起，渴望着在那人身上释放。

终于将白浊的精液全数喂进文森特下身的嘴里，萨菲罗斯满头大汗从梦境中缓过神来。

敞开的裤子，手上有黏腻的触感。

梦境已侵蚀他的现实，那是来自真实的嘲弄。

白天他继续一丝不苟地生活，夜晚他分裂地滑入欲望的深渊。

只是当萨菲罗斯从另一个幻觉中惊醒——在那里他将文森特贯穿了一次又一次，余韵让他至今还感觉得到下身胀满的欲望——

他发现自己提着正宗，已经走到房屋门口。神罗的黑衣银甲还穿在身上，似乎从来都是那个片翼天使。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文森特的父亲名为Grimoire Valentine。Grimoire意指“魔典”。这里设定，文森特父亲以此取魔术师为笔名。


	14. 萨菲罗斯提着正宗，神罗的黑衣银甲还穿在身上，似乎从来都是那个片翼天使。

只是当萨菲罗斯从另一个幻觉中惊醒，他发现自己提着正宗，已经走到房屋门口。神罗的黑衣银甲还穿在身上，似乎从来都是那个片翼天使。

——**抓到了**！杰诺瓦在他耳边嘲笑。

——**抓住了**！杰内西斯死前的疯狂。

萨菲罗斯收起刀，背后全是冷汗，脑中仍埋着背德的快感，心中涌上一股怪异的疏离感。

——所谓的现实与梦境，究竟谁才是杰诺瓦的造物？

过去二十几年的生活在他的眼前闪过，杰诺瓦究竟是从何时开始，引导他步入她的幻梦？

——加斯特博士……

多年过去，加斯特博士那睿智学者的形象一直被萨菲罗斯铭记在心。在众多实验员里，只有他会俯身倾听幼小的萨菲罗斯的声音，也只有他试图将自己当做一个「人」去交流。在博士离开神罗后，萨菲罗斯也时常回忆与他相处的点滴。在成长的日日夜夜里，萨菲罗斯经常想到加斯特离开的那一天，他凝视自己的意味深长的目光，还有那句喃喃自语：

「你是不一样的。」

究竟哪里不一样？

此后很多年，萨菲罗斯都在寻找这句话的谜底。

因为他生而不一样，所以他成长飞快，所以他不能像普通人一样，所以他的一切都必须做到最好最完美，所以他无法与那些连模拟器中的怪物都打得吃力的普通人共享烦恼。他习惯了独来独往，鲜少与人同行，直到在神罗战士部遇到了安吉尔和杰内西斯……  
——他唯二的朋友，仅有的棋逢对手。

只是很快，神罗又迎回了孤高的战士萨菲罗斯——好友离去，而他目睹了他们丧失人形，沦为众人口中的怪物。顷刻间，昔日以血铸就的荣耀崩塌，神罗施施然坐在这两人打下的尸山之上，转头便挥下无情铁律，处死的命令布置得轻巧，如弹走衣袖上的尘粒——明明是神罗一手种下这两人的死因。

也许是从那时开始，生于神罗长于神罗的自己再也无法将之当做自己的归属。每当他将军的名号上再添功绩，萨菲罗斯心底都不免猜测，这一片阿谀赞扬之声之中，是谁占得最大的利益？公司宴会里香槟美酒交错，他却只看得见一个个拙劣的棋手为争些无聊的东西面红耳赤。既无能，也不雅，简直令人作呕。全世界都是神罗的底盘，全世界都敬畏他萨菲罗斯之名，全世界将他供起到神明般的高地。只有他自己知道，现实空洞地简直荒谬，他的人生也不过是一众行尸走肉捧起的金贵面具，毫无意义。

——杰诺瓦，古代种，约定之地……

当他了解到自己的生命不过是又一场实验，才终于看清命运为自己铺好的，所谓「不一样」的道路。那道路崎岖，逆全世界而行。但他是萨菲罗斯，他从不纠结也从不退缩。况且，在那时的他眼里，没有什么比这更合适的复仇——为了被残忍折磨的「妈妈」，为了被夺走家园的古代种同胞，向神罗，向所有「人」复仇……

——**你只需要我，就够了……**

尼布尔海姆的火舌从过去灼烧至今，萨菲罗斯猛地揪住杰诺瓦吐出的蛇信。

他怒目盯着那瑟缩的玩意，抬手间将其粉碎。

她却又变出一双臂膀，从背后将他纳入怀抱。  
——**只有我们俩，是永远站在一起的。**

加斯特博士的身影一晃，走了……

杰内西斯和安吉尔走了……

剩下的，只有神罗，只有宝条，只有令人作呕的世界。只有拿着巨剑的火炮的拳套的长枪的——「杀」了自己的人，面孔模糊。

萨菲罗斯望向文森特的棺材，那里，黑发男人被另一个女人拢在怀中——棕色的头发，眉眼和自己很像，却温和得多。她笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯，她怀中的文森特也展现着萨菲罗斯从没见过的，极为「普通」的笑容。

露克蕾西亚抬头看向自己，轻快地说：“**你杀了我……杀了妈妈……**”身影瞬间消散。

女人消失后，文森特陷入茫然的表情。他看看四周，视线扫过萨菲罗斯，却完全没有停留，转头便走。

世界静了下来，只有萨菲罗斯和杰诺瓦。

——**只有我们俩……** 杰诺瓦的手臂禁锢得更紧了。

萨菲罗斯冷着脸收拾床铺，躺进了文森特的棺材里。


	15. 文森特飞身回家，而家里，萨菲罗斯还在，一切如他离开时一样。

伙伴们大概聚餐正欢呢，只有文森特婉拒邀请，飞身回家。而家里，萨菲罗斯还在，一切如他离开时一样，文森特忽然放松下来。

“失礼了，”萨菲罗斯对文森特说：“没有过问就用了你的棺材。”

文森特的眼神掠过对方眼下淡淡阴影，冲他点头：“没事。”

萨菲罗斯没有多说，起身去厨房摆弄起今天的晚饭。文森特走到书桌前，层叠的报纸下压着一本书，正摊着一首小诗——

「  
我唱着无声的歌  
随日月的起落转折  
山丘徜徉  
寻一个落脚的地方  
」

想到这是谁翻译的，他哑然失笑，去冰箱取了瓶酒，用瓶底敲敲萨菲罗斯的背。

后者看了一眼：“算了。”

“你看了那本诗集？”

萨菲罗斯顿了一秒——脑海中一些画面闪过，他若无其事地说：“是呀……瓦伦丁？”

“那是我父亲……”文森特抿了一口酒：“说来好笑，魔术师这笔名还是我小时候给他起的。”

萨菲罗斯摆弄着厨房瓶瓶罐罐：“嗯。”

空气中有片刻沉默。

看着萨菲罗斯的背影，文森特突然问起：“……杰诺瓦还好么？”

萨菲罗斯眼眸低垂，睫毛在脸上投出一片小小的阴影：“……暂时没有问题。”

文森特感到对面人似在抗拒——是因为自己与克劳德一行会面？

——杀死萨菲罗斯的众人，包括自己在内的凶手——

但他想起男人比往日更加苍白的脸色，还是忍不住。“………我希望你还记得我们的约定，而我，”他沉声道：“也必将尽我所能——不论任何事情。”

对着他的依然是萨菲罗斯的背影，后者低吟般：“我知道的。”

晚上，萨菲罗斯皱眉躺在床上，月光照的他无所循行。

借着夜色的掩护，杰诺瓦却在他耳旁起舞。他立于半睡半醒的迷宫中，满目尸山血海——却不叫他恐惧，不叫他忏悔，只是空洞的眼睛审视着面前无情的凶手。他手持「正宗」，横行无阻，却怎么也走不出虚幻的牢笼。

忽的，一道黑影袭来。杰诺瓦在他耳旁尖笑。

——**你要到哪儿去呢**

他挥身一剑，几可劈断山河。流水般的影子分开，又合上，只是内里无数鬼影刹然哀嚎，如血如泣。

他收刀静立，身后却传来羽翼破空声。他长刀一展，刀下，变了模样的安杰尔静静地碎成两半。

——**你要去哪儿呢**

他听见杰内西斯吟诵之声：“剩下的一个成为了英雄……”响应他的是无数枯骨，都套着神罗战士服装。他们从地底涌上，密密麻麻将他举高，人山人海，撕扯印着他的海报。

——**你要去哪儿呢**

宝条手持脊髓针，从他头顶扑下来。

萨菲罗斯握紧正宗。刀光一闪，他看见一个女子倒在地上：杰诺瓦紫色的面孔，泪水莹莹绿光：**我的孩子**……

他从她臃肿不堪的器官中跳出，猛地一头撞上水晶洞——还有洞里棕发的女人。下一刻，女人的怀抱变成镣铐。待他刺穿那胸口，却看见文森特濒临死亡那一瞬间的脸。

时间就在那一瞬间停住。他高傲着，直视现实与绝望。

“萨菲罗斯？”文森特站在床边。

萨菲罗斯睁开眼。他依然躺在床上，只是「正宗」反射着月光，将身旁男人火红的瞳孔的一线点亮。萨菲罗斯静静躺着，并没有收刀。

文森特等了一会，伸手去抽他的刀。

冰凉手指探入掌心那一刻，萨菲罗斯抬手将他甩开。

啪，像是什么打碎的声音。

沉默中，二人不约而同地错开视线。萨菲罗斯瞥见文森特的「地狱三头犬」还留在桌上。

“………如果我的棺材能助你睡眠的话，请便。”留下这一句，文森特融入幽幽暗夜。

文森特归来的下半夜，萨菲罗斯闭目躺在床上。

杰诺瓦在他耳边低语——但那不重要，他知道文森特没有睡觉，石榴色的眼眸大概正紧盯着自己的方向。

枪和酒放在桌子上，文森特支着一只腿坐在棺材上。他想起刚才唤醒萨菲罗斯时，那人脸上竟又是一抹微笑。


	16. 文森特猛地抬头，视线闯进了萨菲罗斯祖母绿的眼波里。

次日，二人对坐在餐桌两边。萨菲罗斯安静地吃着早饭，文森特看着他无法捉摸的脸庞，决定说点什么：“之前……”

文森特的手机放在餐桌上。铃声一响起，萨菲罗斯就看到露克蕾西亚的脸。

“抱歉”黑发男人抽走了手机：“……喂？”

话筒传来清脆响亮女孩的声音：“Vince！猜猜我是谁？”

“……”文森特不答。

女孩很有耐心，也不做声。

“……Yuffie……”文森特半是无奈，半是包容。

“答——对——了！！”隔着电话，都能隐约听见她翻了一个跟斗的动静：“你再猜猜我在哪儿啦？”

“……”文森特沉默一秒，某个不妙的猜想忽的成型。他猛地抬头，视线闯进了萨菲罗斯祖母绿的眼波里。

文森特对着电话，鲜有的露出了些许纠结的表情，不确定道：“……你要来我家？”

“BingoBingo！”Yuffie兴奋地大叫后就挂了电话。

文森特又与萨菲罗斯对视一眼，后者的长长的睫羽垂落，文森特看不清他的表情。

——杀死萨菲罗斯的众人，包括自己在内的凶手——

文森特轻轻吸了一口气，终于开口：“我觉得……”

萨菲罗斯突然打断了他的话，轻轻一笑：“没关系。”不等对方回应，他径直去取了面具：“我出去一趟。晚上联络？”

文森特顿了顿，还想再说什么。

门外却听见有人说话的声音：“Yuffie……这样不太好吧？”——好像是蒂法的声音。“没问题的啦！”——那是Yuffie。

萨菲罗斯的脚步拐了一个弯。钥匙孔传来细细碎碎的声音。萨菲罗斯转头在房里扫视一圈，终于决定朝衣柜走去。

——那动作让文森特想起困兽的躁动。萨菲罗斯打开了衣柜左边，文森特抓住他的胳膊，萨菲罗斯的心神都盯着那肢体相触的地方。

“……对不起……”黑发男人的眼中饱含歉意。

萨菲罗斯无声摇头，轻轻将手抽开，闪身带上衣柜的门。

大门打开，Yuffie快乐地大叫。

“Vincent！——你竟然在家！”她冲上来一把挂在文森特的肩膀上：“我还想给你个惊喜！！”

看到活泼的少女，文森特的表情有一丝松动：“Yuffie……”

后面进门的蒂法满脸歉意：“抱歉……我们还以为你会在水晶洞。Yuffie带了好多东西，想先布置起来等你回来。”

直到伙伴提起，文森特才恍然察觉自己回家后的第一站，不再是水晶洞了。他摇摇头：“你们怎么来了？”

Yuffie从他脖子上跳下来，大大咧咧地坐在餐桌旁：“巴雷特连夜搜集了许多消息，想出发前再聚一次，Cid去接他了。克劳德他要先送个货，我就拉着蒂法先来啦！”

萨菲罗斯在衣柜里静静听着。每一个名字都往他的心里投出一道波纹：拳套，枪炮，还有那刀——记忆里刺穿身体的疼痛似乎从未褪去，杰诺瓦在他耳旁蜂鸣，而他浑身僵着闭目一动也不动。

听说大家都要来，文森特扫了一眼衣柜：“不如我们去找个餐厅等他们？”

“不要不要！”Yuffie献宝似地举起一个大锅：“我特意带了——看看看看！shabu shabu！最最正宗的五台火锅！”

她像一只蝴蝶乱窜：“还有冰肉！还有包果菜！还有五台之花——Yuffie大人亲手做的特质酱油！都来看看！”

蒂法和文森特并肩站在门口，看Yuffie耍宝。蒂法瞥向餐桌上吃了一半的餐点，笑意盈盈地说：“你开始做饭了？”

“？嗯……”文森特回了一句，便不再言语。她轻轻柔继续：“床、书，还有酒……你这屋子比上次来多了点人气呢！”文森特知道蒂法的温柔下最最固执，他只能婉转绕过同伴的好意：“确实，最近有些改变。”

他看到Yuffie拿起餐桌上水杯便要喝，上前打断：“我给你拿个新的吧。”

“啊呀…”Yuffie故意眨眨眼睛：“大叔你就承认吧……能跟我这样火辣的美女共用水杯，其实你的披风底下脸都要笑歪了吧！”

文森特收起萨菲罗斯的水杯，看着他盘子里还没怎么动的早餐。

——明明好不容易找到一个落脚的地方

——却在别人来时被迫逃避

——像个见不得光的罪人  
——即使他也是受害者

缓过神来，他听见自己对Tifa和Yuffie说：“其实，水晶洞有些变化……我想请大家都去看一看。”

二人少见他这么严肃，均点点头。文森特临走前在门口站定了会，接着从未有过的，重重带上房门。


	17. 萨菲罗斯斜斜倚在镜子上，黑色面具笼罩他半张脸，隔绝他的目光。

文森特领着众人一直待在水晶洞，直到中午才回到家。

伙伴们一下子铺张开来，屋子里欢声笑语挤得满满的。屋主人却靠在墙角，为这声嚣做安静的背景板。

有Yuffie和Cid在，气氛一片欢乐。巴雷特难得放松喝酒，黝黑的脸庞哈哈大笑：“我打听出来五台的谁——叫什么来着？古月啥？——搭上宝条，在捣鼓什么高效能源呢。”

“你说的是古月凖么？哼哼——他当年可是我身后的小跟班。”Yuffie眨巴眼睛，看众人一脸惯有的不信，急急忙忙又补充道：“如假包换！我上次回家，他还非要恭恭敬敬安排什么接风宴——呕！我最受不了那种瞎端架子的场合，挥挥手就让他闪远啦！”

巴雷特冷脸：“哼，跟班不跟班的，凡事搭上神罗的狗——铁定没有好果子吃。”

“是啦是啦，”Yuffie缓缓气氛：“不过古月凖可是最讲究什么上下阶级那一套，宝条在他手下——动不动要磕头下跪什么的！想想他那张臭脸贴地，多带劲儿啊。”

Cid也插一嘴：“不过要是有他那个能源——狗娘养的，为什么总是这种贱人掌控着先进资源——我一定能让火箭上天！”

Yuffie大大方方拍拍胸脯：“这件事情就包在我身上，只要他有——”

Cloud道：“宝条的行动诡异，五台方面也很可疑。我们去了五台先不要轻举妄动。打听清楚再说——”

Yuffie满不在乎：“安啦安啦，五台可是我老家，我跟班也是最挺我的——神罗占领期间，我们可是五台最铁的战士！”

Tifa道：“可是，你们不是多年不联络的么？他现在是五台的实际掌权人，谁又知道他是否……”

Yuffie小声辩驳：“你还不是，多少年不见Cloud，还是一个样地瞎信他……”

Tifa想到最近Cloud从教堂搬回了第七天堂，俏脸一红。

Cid抓住Yuffie语言中的漏洞：“小跟班？嘎嘎，我怎么闻到一股烟雾弹的味道？”

“没有啦！你们别瞎想！”Yuffie使劲儿摇头，“我跟他——「才」不是一路人呢！古月家那才是好战分子的老巢，以前就老想着胖揍神罗——那个时候倒也没错；不过现在嘛，明明说好了要守护来之不易的和平——都怪爸爸那个软弱的男人老让别人看扁——好多人摩拳擦掌就想给神罗余孽一点教训呢。”

巴雷特最能体会那种复仇的怒意，闷头喝酒。Cid叼起一根烟：“怎么个教训？都把神罗的疯子收到麾下了——他还想教训谁？”

“我哪儿知道？”Yuffie缩了缩脖子，小声交代：“可能，他就是想，给谁一个更大的教训？……这样一说，最近确实有挺多臭骂东大陆的新闻报道……”

血债血偿，曾滴在在座的心上。众人陷入沉默。想到这一滴血下去要涌起多少风云——

懒懒趴在地上的红十三道：“人类啊……总是踏入同一个陷阱？”

Vincent冷冷开口：“仇恨给予动力——但人类不是失了仇恨就无法前行的生物。”

Cloud缓声说：“那么，不排除一种可能性：宝条借着这鼓风气——不，他很有可能在背后煽风点火——想要在五台掀起对东大陆的报复性战争？”

“……嗯……可能……吧……”Yuffie愣愣地捣鼓着座前的五台火锅，突然意识到事情的严重性。

巴雷特又灌下一大口酒：“只要干掉宝条这疯子，再把能源搞到——我看行！”

Cid也举杯与他一碰：“——为了和平！”

文森特的视线扫过他的伙伴们——个个与神罗有着血海深仇，也都与萨菲罗斯有着无法化解的积怨。克劳德与蒂法的亲人，还有他们的家乡尼布尔海姆，毁灭于萨菲罗斯亲手施下的火海。巴雷特曾协助神罗，换来的却是后者翻脸将他的家乡炸毁。尤菲的祖国毁于神罗发起的侵略战争，萨菲罗斯也是藉此战名动天下，踩着五台的尸山血海成为神罗的英雄。即使其他人的仇恨本没有那么强烈，在萨菲罗斯杀了爱丽丝之后——

他看向自己右臂上寄着的红丝带——那是爱丽丝的头绳中分出的一股，伙伴们人人都有的纪念。

想起这些天与他相处的萨菲罗斯，文森特闭上眼。即使自己愿意相信他——甚至自己亲眼见证杰诺瓦对他的影响——自己也没有把握，让众人——克劳德、蒂法、巴雷特、尤菲、Cid、红十三、Cait………甚至不止他们，而是天下众人——

自己希望他们怎样呢？

文森特无声笑着，自己对宝条的仇恨，不也是永远无法抹去？将复仇当作活下来的意义，这不正是一直以来自己的所为么？若有人说宝条所作所为不过是受了杰诺瓦的操控，恐怕自己也——

没能阻止一切发生的自己，才是这一切罪孽的根源。

想起银发的青年——他现在在哪儿打发时间呢？

文森特心中一个念头闪过。

他缓缓拉开衣柜一边的门。

文森特的呼吸有片刻的停滞。

光射进衣柜的一角。在光照射不到的另一头，萨菲罗斯斜斜倚在镜子上。黑色面具笼罩他半张脸，隔绝他的目光。

文森特瞥向萨菲罗斯抱起的手臂——心理学最经典的自卫标志，察觉到危险时人们下意识的姿态。

身后，蒂法的声音传来：“文森特，需要找什么吗？”

文森特摇摇头。

他静地像是怕惊扰了什么，轻轻用手拍了拍对方的肩膀，又合上了衣柜。


	18. 如果一定要在众多疯狂里挑选一种真实，萨菲罗斯想，我相信「这份存在」为真实。

黑暗重回萨菲罗斯的身上。

早晨，别人离开后，萨菲罗斯以军人的利落整理起房间。他拾捡起文森特的牙刷旁，自己洗漱的器具；把浅色衣服扯进衣柜底；将他笔记本扔到抽屉里。

只需片刻，他就清理掉了自己在屋内生活的痕迹。他本想出门待一阵子——大概文森特也是这么为他打算的吧。

可是，萨菲罗斯脑海中闪过自己的几次「死亡」经历——以及这些手刃他的、近在咫尺的「英雄们」。

骄傲将他钉在原地。

他从没忘记自己掀起的刀光血影——自他十三岁在五台驻扎，就已习惯了他人的惧怕和憎恶，也一直秉承弱肉强食的天理。若转换立场，他甚至不是不能够理解对方的愤怒。但是——难道自己需得永远活在见不得人的阴影下？哈！是否还需把戏做全，看到他们便如过街老鼠仓皇逃跑，才更能衬托出这一幕的正气盎然？

——自己究竟在恼火些什么呢？

他心底的声音诱惑道：**瞧着吧，这些英雄的游戏……**

不知何时，「正宗」回到自己的手上。

想想文森特携众人归来时，若是看见自己大刺刺站在房间中间，会有怎样一番表情？萨菲罗斯心底涌起一股恶劣的快意——那男人冷淡的表情也将为自己破碎么？他究竟是会抽身事外，还是会声嘶力竭要向他那些同伴证明自己的无害性？

亦或是——他想起男人早晨那几乎是为难的表情，心间一阵刺痛——用他那惯会迷惑人的眼睛，一言不发地看着自己？

空荡荡的房间，文森特的房间。

萨菲罗斯回到衣柜里。关上门，光线就照不到他心底的情绪。

  


等到众人回家，他压抑着呼吸：静地能清晰分辨衣柜外众人嬉闹，静地却又能听见心底陈潭回响。

每一个人开口，就在他身上唤起一道回忆——正哈哈大笑的粗犷男声和他掌中炮的轰鸣，温柔的女声和她狠厉拳拳在肉的打击，金发青年熟悉的声线和大剑穿过身体的冷冽。

——**杀**！

——杀谁呢？谁又来杀我呢？

那声音单调地蜂鸣，以至于麻木。

——就好比血液，见多了也会麻木。

支离破碎的回忆在他脑中尖锐回响。他在割裂的思想里冷眼观察这模糊了的现实。又在某一个片刻，突然怀疑起，所谓现实的真实性。

一切都可能发生过，一切也可能只存在于自己的脑海里。

  


梦里——亦或是现实里，又或者是回忆里——有一抹夕阳，杰内西斯抱着诗集。安吉尔与萨菲罗斯并肩站在朱农大炮上，三人一起看地平线尽头，五台的燃烧。

无数影子袭来。他们手无寸铁，却满怀最尖锐的恶意。

萨菲罗斯认得这些人——他们跪拜在神罗脚下，高呼自己的名字。

萨菲罗斯！

萨菲罗斯！

  


他们为他披上铠甲，为他编起最完美的英雄故事，为他的战无不胜而疯狂。

——但也是同样一群人，卑微地，厌恶地，惊恐地，看着他。

萨菲罗斯从没有在意过他们。

所以，刀光一闪，他撕碎了所有哀嚎。

杰内西斯起身，如吟诗般：

——**自由不过是谎言**  
——**命运如我一场角色的扮演**  
——**救赎如此简单**  
——**只需要你对自己坦诚而已**  
——**在愚蠢的世界里，你还在顾忌什么？**

红衣青年展翅飞走，黑色的羽翼飘落。追随着他的身影，安杰尔也消失了。

萨菲罗斯看着好友们远去，回忆似乎又模糊了。

这迷离地情形，这不自知身处何境——自己是否还沉浮在生命之流中？

也许在尼布尔海姆的一切就是他最后一次清醒的梦境。

又或许自己早已死去，从出生到结束没有离开过宝条的培养仓，从头到尾浸泡杰诺瓦的味道。  
恍惚劈头盖脸地倾倒在名为「萨菲罗斯」的躯壳身上。

——然后，他感到那黑发男人的手轻轻搭在自己肩上。

茫茫黑暗中唯一的触感，透过它，萨菲罗斯看到那红石榴色眼中的深沉大海，听到有人说，

「我相信你」

如果为了活下去，一定要在众多疯狂里挑选一种真实，萨菲罗斯想——

我相信这份存在为真实。

我——必须相信。

  


萨菲罗斯在傍晚醒来，落日携余晖洒在他身上，微凉。

——**杀**意在心底燃起。杰诺瓦的魔音永不停息，刺探挑动着萨菲罗斯心底的光怪陆离。

但他纹丝不动，心中一片清明。

——杀谁呢？谁是真正的罪人？

——杰诺瓦！

他想到过去数十年自己竟任由这异物搅乱心神，过去数十年自己都如傀儡般活在别人的鼓掌之中…………杰诺瓦，宝条，神罗……都是一样的。

战意燃起，将他的双目染上亮色的怒火。


	19. 饭后众人散去。

饭后众人散去。克劳德落在最后，他问文森特：“还记得忘却之都，我们聊过的「罪」吗？”

文森特视线掠过克劳德臂上红丝带，停留在对方少了些阴郁的脸上：“是说——罪孽可否被原谅？你的尝试，有了答案么。”

“我没有……绝对的答案，”克劳德摇摇头：“只是……我觉得我好像又见到了爱丽丝。”

“………和以前不一样，我没有看到她。但她……无处不在。”

“我突然就知道我永远也找不到答案了，至少在我死去——去见她之前。”

克劳德把弄着胳膊上的丝带，文森特不语——他最擅长地便是在沉默的人身边更沉默，直到他们终于自己打破那沉默。

“你知道么？我搬回第七天堂了，和蒂法、还有大家，一起……”克劳德笑起来，脸上依然有些少年稚气的颜色：“就算，仍不知道罪恶能不能被原谅，至少，我愿意相信这份可能性……和大家一起——尽我所能吧。”

「尽我所能」——这句话让文森特想起，他在水晶洞里再见萨菲罗斯那天，心底一片宁静。

回过神来，文森特又摇摇头：“是蒂法拜托你来「关心」我的？”

“……！？……”难得抒情的克劳德，瞪着眼睛表情愣住——被一眼看穿了。

“告诉大家，我很好。”文森特摆摆手，转身回家。

克劳德听见他披风下的低语：“——我也在尝试，去原谅……。”

++++

送走众人，文森特打开衣柜：“Sephiroth……”

男人仍戴着那黑色面具，屈膝坐在地上。黑衣黑裤融在暗中，银发四散在浅色衣物上，面具下的半张脸却在光影间清晰凸显。

“……发生了什么事？我以为你会出去呢。”文森特蹲下身，影子笼罩在萨菲罗斯脸上。

距离太近，即使在暗中他也能清晰分辨对方嘴唇的形状。

他伸手，不惊动一朵花地轻柔，取下了那面罩。

萨菲罗斯的眼睛紧闭着，睡着了一样。

闭上眼时，萨菲罗斯似乎更像露克蕾西亚。

只是，文森特太清楚那眼中星辰明灭的光亮。即使在米德加，自己也时常想起那人脸上捉摸不透的笑。甚至，刚才在伙伴中间，他也不由自主地揣摩着「萨菲罗斯」的视角。  
他早就无法将萨菲罗斯单纯当做「露克蕾西亚的儿子」。

看着对方长臂长腿打着折曲在柜子里，文森特心说一声：“失礼了”。手从对方肩下和膝下穿过，他将萨菲罗斯的头放在自己肩上，以抱着猛兽的谨慎将对方小心翼翼地放在床上。

男人的银发摊开，占据大半个床。文森特发现自己的视线在对方衬衫半敞的胸膛上驻足太久。

他倒掉冰箱里萨菲罗斯未动的早饭，系上围裙开始做饭。

++++

躺在落日下的萨菲罗斯醒来，猫瞳睁开：“宝条现身了？”

文森特的视线从书上跳到他寒光闪闪的眼上：“是。”

“在五台？「叶月」？”萨菲罗斯猛地从床上坐起，径直去取他的战服。

“……是的。”文森特合上书本，看着年轻的男人干净利落地进入备战状态：“你这就要去找他复仇？”

萨菲罗斯换着衣服：“难道我要坐在这里等「英雄们」将宝条都打死了，世界都和平了，再「继续」龟缩着不出门？”

“我看得出来，杰诺瓦在扰乱你的神智…………如果你与克劳德他们碰上，也会是麻烦。”文森特冷冷地看男人脱下衬衣：“——这不是你最好的一场战争。”

“好坏不论，复仇的事，就不必假手他人了。”萨菲罗斯笑笑：“在战争里，我从没输，也从不会输。”

文森特看着他。

几步之间，萨菲罗斯又变回那个最高战士，好像刚才那个睡着的青年只在自己脑海里——连着这几周，穿着衬衣和局家拖鞋的萨菲罗斯，也不过轻飘飘一个幻想。

在萨菲罗斯即将走出房门时，文森特终于让步：“我可以给你提供一些情报。”

萨菲罗斯在门口停住脚步。

“只有一个条件，”文森特慢悠悠地，等到萨菲罗斯转过身来，才继续道：“吃饭，我们再聊。”

萨菲罗斯看着文森特布置起餐具——如过往地每一天一样。

某种力量驱使他走回桌边，坐下——如过往每一天一样。

萨菲罗斯整日没有进食。文森特认真盯着对方，监督吃饭——仿佛这是世界上最重要的事。

直到对方吃下了小半碗炒饭，他才开口道：“宝条接近了五台的主战派，以制作石油提纯的技术为名，得到资金和设备的支持。但我怀疑……他的复活与杰诺瓦细胞脱不了干系。”

萨菲罗斯大脑飞速运转：“他也受杰诺瓦的控制？还是说，那个疯子有「控制」杰诺瓦细胞的能力？”

“他向五台展示了所谓的「清洁能源」………即使是宝条，也不可能在短短时间内发明出这种科技。我觉得，那东西更像是「无魔石魔法」——杰诺瓦侵蚀后的能力，和你当年那手一样。”文森特扫过对面人眼下阴影：“至于「控制」和「被控制」……二者或许相辅相成。 你现在大概无法通过杰诺瓦发动无魔石魔法？你的梦魇，应该也是通过扰乱精神，试图控制你的身体？”

“没错。如果杰诺瓦有什么计划，以她的「热情」程度来看，大概我还是关键的一环。”

“杰诺瓦不论，宝条本身，也对研究数据抱有狂热的兴趣。如果他们知晓你的存在，二者现阶段的目的，都会是取得「你」，萨菲罗斯。”文森特凝重地看着他，“如果宝条可以和杰诺瓦配合…………这就是我为什么不建议你独自对上他。”

“该怕的应该是他。”萨菲罗斯不以为意。

文森特看着面前意气风发的青年，不发一言。

——只是忧长的视线透出他的心底。

萨菲罗斯注意到他的沉默。神罗的将军从不需向人解释什么，也从来不屑解释什么。

但这一次，他正色道：“宝条和杰诺瓦两个隐患——我不会留。”

“借别人的刀复仇——更不是我的风格。”

银发青年笑笑：“这一战早晚会来临，因为我必将取回我的宿命——我既名为萨菲罗斯，又怎会逃避？”

++++

文森特依然看不透萨菲罗斯，也不了解他背后的故事。他错过了对方从出生到成长的二十几年。等他从沉睡中被复仇唤醒，世间再没有「英雄」萨菲罗斯；行走世间的，只是与杰诺瓦融合了的萨菲罗斯——人称「那个魔头」的「疯子」，萨菲罗斯。

直到克劳德将之挫败并粉碎，文森特才在众人的只言片语中捕捉到这个由他的罪孽所结的孩子的事迹。英雄？疯子？神罗的玩具，宝条最珍贵的小白鼠？人人称道的楷模，众星拱月的将军？在万众瞩目中高洁——所以孤独？即使能力挽狂澜，却也在命运戏耍前无可奈何的人？

短短二十年生命，萨菲罗斯已留下太多事迹供人们回忆。文森特想起这些光辉，也不免替他唏嘘。

但，复活归来的萨菲罗斯本人似乎并没有这样的困扰。他永远嘴角带笑，永远胜券在握，这世上似乎没有什么能将他的精神击倒。

在文森特沉重的忏悔的滔天罪恶的暗夜里，萨菲罗斯像一道光——他与他明明同行在过去的阴影里，但萨菲罗斯自有一番骄傲。

文森特突然想到：这样谈笑从容，这样的骄傲尽显，才最适合眼前人……

——而自己能做的，便是……

他侧过脸，整理了思绪：“听着，克劳德的计划是……”


	20. 两天后，众人抵达五台。

两天后，众人抵达五台。

街道上的风景与以前并没有什么不同，只是行人中多有穿着五台传统的武士服的。

以前，神罗占领下的五台被迫向侵略者提供土地和资源，五台城也在如月家——也就是尤菲的父亲——的领导下，向着旅游城市发展。那时的街上，也有很多人穿五台传统服饰。不过那些人多是东大陆的游客，穿一身奇装异服只是为了尝个新鲜。本地人若是穿着自己的服饰——曾有人惹恼个驻扎的士兵，遭一阵毒打——但五台人即使穿着东大陆服饰，也有可能被打。

现在，神罗摇摇欲坠，而五台人为本族发声的欲望，前所未有的强烈。

克劳德一行人带着重型武器穿过街市，招来许多探视的目光和窃窃私语——他们也听不懂对方的语言。要不是尤菲在前面领路，恐怕都有人要来拦路问个究竟了。

众人在城主府前停下，明明到了约定的时间，却不能入内会见叶月凖。尤菲对着守卫大呼小叫，对方也只是一个劲儿鞠躬道歉：“『大小姐，属下办事不力，该受责罚……』”（五台语用『』）

尤菲更生气了：“『我又不是骂你，骂的是叶月这个小人——竟然连守时的规矩都忘个精光。你道什么歉？』”

“『大小姐，属下办事不力……』”

“『行了行了。』”尤菲皱着眉头让他退下，转头对大家说：“抱歉，看起来咱们还得等会——叶月这家伙故意的吧！真是气我了。”

这一等就是半个多小时。也没有人招待他们去往内室，众人只是在正午太阳下干站着等，不得踏入城主府半步。身后有些五台人似是看好戏地盯着他们。

巴雷特，希德，文森特和红十三玩了几局扑克。巴雷特把兜里的钱输了个精光。一边骂骂咧咧一边谋划着要「攻入城主府」。

远处一个四十多岁的妇人穿着古朴，婀娜行来，对着尤菲一笑：“『大小姐！』”

尤菲回头一看，面上表情像是猫见了老虎：“是阿嬷！”

阿嬷打量了一圈众人，视线停留在克劳德身上：“客人远道而来，路途疲乏。高都大人有请诸位去府上小坐，也可缓解大人爱女之心。”

克劳德看了看尤菲，后者生无可恋地点点头。

众人在城主府吃了个闭门羹后，只好转而去了高都的府邸。

++++

在高都府里，前城主如月高都，让大家久久等候的代城主叶月凖，都在。

二人一个是慈祥多话的老父亲，一个是严肃少语的五台首领。克劳德开门见山提起宝条的事，被二人一句红脸一句白脸地换了话题。

巴雷特情绪激动挥几下手臂，金属炮反射了阳光。

瞬间，身后便多了个影卫无声无息，蒙着面，刀光闪闪。  
“！——”众人顿住。巴雷特嚷嚷起来：“这是要做什么？”

叶月凖眉头一皱：“不得无礼！”

高都笑吟吟接上：“客人见怪、见怪啊。我们这风俗尚武，大概是他看到你的武器，忍不住就想比划一番。但是——”他对着收了刀的影卫吩咐了一句，转头解释道“这样对客人实在是失礼——我让他下去领罚了。不如这样……”

文森特打断对方兜圈子：“宝条包藏祸心，包庇他对你们有害无益。”

叶月凖似是哼了一声。高都圆脸笑着：“宝条？我可是听说宝条是神罗的那个科学家，对么？不瞒各位，最近本地多有排外情绪，尤其是跟神罗扯上关系就更…………咳、咳………包庇神罗余孽这种话可不能乱说啊，不是吗？唉，其实因为这反东大陆的情绪高涨，恐怕连各位都在城内难以找到住宿。既然诸位又是我女儿的好朋友，不如在鄙处歇息？”

希得吸了口气——府外守卫用看杀父仇人的眼光盯着他，才让他终于扔掉从不离身的烟——冷飕飕说道：“好方便你的守卫监视我们？”

“希得！”尤菲小声地叫了一声。刚刚影卫现身时，她有种不真实的恍惚感——爸爸和哥哥要对自己的伙伴出手？夹在朋友和亲人中间，她感到很为难。蒂法轻轻握住尤菲的手。

但——她可是五台之花，如月尤菲大人！现在她更多的还是生气，怒目圆睁，看着她“软弱没用的爸爸”还有“很铁的青梅竹马”——现在是“头脑不清醒的爸爸”和“靠不住的男人”，大吼道：“你们是怎么想的？宝条那种东西——你们是怎么想的？还有——这是我的朋友哎，不是你们的嫌犯！”

高都摆摆手，像是逗小猫似的：“爸爸都照你的吩咐做了啊……你看，刚才只是玩笑而已？”阿嬷现身，耳语几句。高都摆出手势盛情邀请大家尝尝五台食品。

文森特冷眼看着面前的闹剧，心思却飘到远方——萨菲罗斯进城还顺利么？

++++

最后，众人还是住进了高都的府邸——想来不管他们住在哪，高都都会派出眼线跟随。

文森特没有参加接风宴，而是在房间里守着手机。出发前，他给萨菲罗斯也买了一个手机，两人约定找机会再交换情报。

夜色降临，文森特才等来萨菲罗斯的消息：“西三街十七号。”

文森特看着消息，心里一松，转身出门。

暗处影卫马上跟了近身。走出府邸，文森特转身冷冷望向那人的方向，对方便也停下脚步，自以为藏得住身。

文森特红色披风一卷，身形拔地而起隐入夜色中。身后影卫勉强想要追赶，也只能狼狈地暴露了身形，恨恨看着文森特离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节后记】
> 
> 小剧场：
> 
> V：给你买个手机吧……要苹果还是三星？  
> S：？？那是什么？（严肃研究）PHS么？  
> V：这你就落伍了吧……来摸摸，触，屏，手，机。（我终于不是队伍里最后一个用上手机的人啦～）  
> S：……嗯。（看他小表情真好玩）和你一样的就行。  
>   
> 上手两天后，S手机玩的贼溜。  
> 至今搞不明白免打扰模式的V，扎心了。


	21. 走进了约定的地点，文森特却没看到萨菲罗斯的身形。

走进了约定的地点，文森特却没看到萨菲罗斯的身形。

本以为会是个酒馆之类的地方，没想到是个小小的衣铺。门口微敞——显然是等着自己。走进去，一个工作台上放着些布料，三两排衣服挂在墙上，没有人。

文森特屏息，警惕地捕捉最微小的声音。层层服饰遮掩后是个空的廊洞，传来脚步声。他顺着廊洞逐步深入，梯道两旁也堆着衣服和布料。直走到尽头，他才看到像是岩洞一样的屋子，一个粗布服饰的五台女人和小女孩站在屋子里。

文森特的动作无声无息，两人视线里猛然闯入一抹红色，女人瞳孔收缩，张口欲呼。小女孩却瞧着他，天真地笑了起来：“『吸血鬼！』”（五台语）

文森特站在原地，赤红色的瞳孔在暗室里微微发光：“我没有恶意。”

女人这才想起来什么似地，恍然大悟道：“啊啊，是您啊…………红眼睛的「情人」先生？”

“？”出乎意料的用词，文森特顿住了。

“那个……是「永恒」先生告诉我的…………说是有位红眼睛的「情人」先生晚些会来……”

女人看着面前人，涨红了脸地解释道：“啊其实不是「永恒」先生，是「因索夫」(fn)先生…………而你是「瓦伦丁」先生、对吗？抱歉，我以前学过一点古代语，不由自主就把它们当做了你们的名字……”

文森特冲她微微点头。

——「情人」么？文森特暗嘲：夜半私会，实乃不为世俗接受的情人所为呐。

——上一次这样出格，还是在尼布尔海姆……

“修习古代语…………”文森特打量着粗布打扮的妇人，仔细看，对方不过三十多岁，只是被压得含胸驼背，双目无神：“……你怎么会在这里……卖衣服？”

感受到俊美青年的注视，妇人微微低下了头：“都是生活所迫……这些故事想必您也听说过很多次，神罗——唉——五台——都没什么可讲的。”

正说话间，一扇房门打开。萨菲罗斯缓缓走出。

他将银发披散，脸上仍戴着面具，身披黑底暗云纹的武士服，胸口也是一如既往地敞开着。步履之间，自有一股潇洒之气。女人看到他，立马红了脸：“抱歉……这衣服还是小了些……”

“你来了啊。”萨菲罗斯看着文森特，微微一笑，又转头用五台语对女子说：“『无妨』。”

银发与云纹交相辉映，吸引着文森特的眼神在萨菲罗斯垂到腰腹的长发上转了一圈。他开口，却是无关的话题：“你会五台语？”

萨菲罗斯没有错过他刚才的视线，走到他身边笑道：“你不是也很懂古代语的么……「情人」……先生？”

文森特没理会他的调笑：“在这里会面，想让我也换装么？”

“是呀，”能在久违的旅途中舒展筋骨，萨菲罗斯心情甚好：“多亏梅子小姐和美美子小姐慷慨相助。”

“您太客气了……”女子赶忙说：“多谢您今天出手相助。”

小小的美美子也鹦鹉学舌，用古怪的大陆语大声说：“谢谢哥哥！太客气了！”

虽然不知道具体的情形，但当文森特看着小女孩对着萨菲罗斯真诚的感谢时，心里一股暖流涌过。

++++

文森特本意选一套朴素的衣服，但还是架不住梅子盛情邀请他试穿一套黑底暗蝶服——与萨菲罗斯的同样材质，甚至连纹路都形似。

只是光照下会隐隐反射镉红的光，那色泽与他的眼眸一模一样。

“刚才就想到，这套与您一定般配……”梅子似是满意极了。她好像根本不惧怕文森特非人的金属爪，轻柔地帮他调整边角，将那爪子拢在袖子里。

这衣服确实很搭——文森特看着镜中的自己。自己的黑发与五台人并没有什么两样，稍微梳理一下，就成了白天在街上看到过的装束。映着衣服暗红色点缀，自己火红的瞳孔便没有那么突兀。这一身，比纯黑的衣服更适合融入当地。

萨菲罗斯靠在墙上打量着他，嘴角勾起，似乎也很满意。

“那么……多谢了。”文森特对两位女士点点头，与萨菲罗斯对视一眼便离开了。

看着两人的背影，美美子愣在原地，她小声叫唤：“『大哥哥不要走！』”

文森特没有听懂。他回头，看到梅子轻轻抚过美美子的脑袋，小女孩拽着衣角，泪水在眼眶中打转。

+++++++++++

萨菲罗斯对五台城似乎很熟悉，领着文森特在小巷里几个转弯，便来到一家酒馆面前。

萨菲罗斯仰头看这酒馆的招牌——「金鱼」，笑着对文森特解释：“以前在五台待过一阵子……啊，倒没想到这里还在。”

“这儿…………未免太有「生活」气息了吧？”文森特皱眉看着街边浓妆艳抹的女人，还有一排排挂着红灯的小旅馆。

“最早的时候，神罗驻地就扎在这儿呢。”萨菲罗斯冲他摆了个无辜的表情：“前任将军的喜好。以鼓舞士兵的名义定址，还能方便报销公帐——啊，每个探访的高层都受到极热烈的接待呢。”

“……”

“可惜，不通情趣的新任将军（作者注：就是萨菲罗斯本人啦）上任后，就把驻地挪走了。要不是这样……五台定能取他的性命？”萨菲罗斯淡笑，领着他走进酒馆：“不过，今天的神罗颜面扫地，小酒馆却生意依然兴隆呢。”

++++

两人找个角落坐下。萨菲罗斯用五台语熟门熟路地点酒。酒保的眼神在他的银发和面具上短暂停留，便低下头专心盛酒。

文森特盯着酒保的动作：“该不会认出了你这个老顾客？”

“是么？”萨菲罗斯笑笑：“要是我的话，该收到更「热烈」的欢迎吧。”

萨菲罗斯将两杯酒端上。文森特看着杯中清澈的液体，他一向只喝葡萄酒——醇厚，却不醉人。于是他没碰酒杯，淡淡开口：“见到了高都和叶月，两人很会转换话题，还派了「护卫」盛情款待。你那边呢？”

“五台忍者不适合大规模组织的战争，但做情报刺探很有一手——更像是Turks的定位。”萨菲罗斯点评：“想必你对他们的套路很有了解。”

“我今天去了郊外的神罗驻扎地，那边有个废弃实验室——如果我是宝条，肯定会去那里看看有没有漏掉的魔咣炉。”

“就看到那女人在呼救。”

“？”文森特捕捉到地点未免太巧。

“她在那做什么？”萨菲罗斯笑着：“我也想知道……”

++++

夜深人静，美美子坐在店门口的槛上，拉长了头看着外边。

梅子正在把今天取回的粉末分成包装，手上动作不停：“『还在想呢？』”

“『……是啊。』”小小的美美子很是苦恼：“『大哥哥的眼睛像妖精一样，是绿色的哎！姐姐也看到了吧，吸血鬼的眼睛会发光呢。他们都好酷啊，简直是童话里的人！美美子长大也要变成那样………』”

梅子轻轻走过去：“『美美子……这件事情可以当做是我们俩的秘密，不要对别人说。好么？』”

“『可是……如果大哥哥留下来，我们就不用………』”

梅子微笑不语，看着她。美美子越说越没底气，声音也渐渐小了：“『……姐姐不是告诉我的么？……还说这是个秘密任务么？……』”

美美子皱着脸：“『——啊！我知道了！「秘密」任务？！』”

她站起身来，小拳头撺的很紧：“『我明白的，美美子会保守秘密的！』”

梅子满意地笑笑，坐回柜台拾弄起粉末。她看着周身乱糟糟的衣物，想到明天还得收拾铺子，就不由皱起眉头。

——如果真是童话里的人，为什么要从童话里走出来，打扰现世的生活呢？

想着近一个月，生活就调转了七八个弯，梅子心里叹了口气。

——但愿，还能和美美子，两人一起生活下去。

++++

文森特整理思绪：“所以，你到达实验室，就看到梅子在被流浪汉袭击。救下她后，你检查了一番实验室，器材都荒废了，魔咣炉也没有，就十来个流浪汉在那……”

“没错，”萨菲罗斯点头：“那个发狂的流浪汉……身上有杰诺瓦的味道。”

“她呢？”

“没有杰诺瓦。说是想去那里碰碰运气，找找失踪的丈夫。”

“让我猜猜……一个多月前失踪的？”

“正是。”萨菲罗斯轻笑。

“从贫民窟抓人做实验——宝条玩的很顺手。流浪汉是怎么与杰诺瓦扯上关系的？”文森特沉吟：“这个是最可能的突破口。”

萨菲罗斯低头呡一口清酒，挑眉看文森特：“怎么不喝？”

文森特看了眼酒樽，摇摇头。

萨菲罗斯盯着对方——即使换了身装扮，文森特依然是一副深沉的样子。而那面孔越是沉静，就越让人有打碎他的冲动。他饶有兴趣地指了指：“看到那人了吗？在一直盯着你？”

“…”文森特往那方向一瞥，酒保错开他俩的视线低头去。

“在五台，不把点的东西全部吃掉，可是对店家的极大的不尊重呢。”

——这是食物吗？文森特默默想，算了。他举起酒杯，仰头一饮。

“咳、咳！”看似清水，入口却比想象的还要浓烈。文森特许久没有受过刺激的味蕾一时发麻，他呛得双眼发红，将酒杯放下。

萨菲罗斯眸色深沉，看着透明液体顺着对方的嘴角滴下，又被手背拭去。平日里严肃正经的男人去了层层装扮，眼角嗔红，露出几乎称得上「脆弱」的一面。

——只有自己见过的一面。

他心里满意极了。

萨菲罗斯接过文森特的杯子，就着对方触碰过的痕迹，一饮而尽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out emono haouin-san's great illustration of Sephiroth / Vincent at http://lv4-cerberus.secret.jp/sv107.html that has inspired this chapter XD


	22. 到达五台的第二天，克劳德决定去搜查神罗的旧实验室。

到达五台的第二天，克劳德决定去搜查神罗的旧实验室。

文森特知道萨菲罗斯比众人早一步，因此对此行不抱太大希望。但他没有发表任何评论，随队出发。

众人到达神罗旧驻扎地，就看到驻地门口三两流浪汉横躺在污水旁。废弃的旧实验室里电线横七竖八，门窗大敞，阳光却照不进来。

众人分头搜索。文森特慢慢走在旧实验室里——这里的构造，让他想起尼布尔海姆的神罗公馆。阴森冰冷的水磨石地面上还能隐约看得出陈年血迹，偶尔能听到一两声鬼语——几个流浪汉各自占据一个房间，或坐或站，对着墙壁的一拐碎碎念着。像是醉了，也像是疯了。

二楼，巴雷特像是发现了什么，大嗓门招呼大家去看。

一个被砍了关节的人趴在地上。他的身下全是血迹，残余的四肢和衣服泡在血污里，又滚在地面多年积灰中，有些部分都凝固发黑。但这人竟还能挥着四肢，勉强做出爬行的动作。

“唔……”饶是身经百战，盯着这一团蠕动的烂肉看久了也不免喉头发苦。

克劳德走上前去，把人掀了过去。对方的胸口上一道刀痕——合该划过心脏，但不知为什么没能杀死眼前人。他清清嗓子，低低说道：“杰诺瓦感染……”

“和米德加贫民窟里的很像啊……”蒂法也仔细观察着这人的黑色肉块。

Turks的职业习惯让文森特更多关注不那么抢眼的东西。他走到墙角，有一团破布包着东西。他把里头的老古董手机递给希得研究，翻拣着剩下的布条和瓶瓶罐罐。他注意到包裹里洒了一点白色粉末——毒品？

文森特盯着那粉末一会，粘起一点放到口中。

无色无味，只是下咽时腹部有一瞬间痉挛。被宝条改造的身体并不惧怕一般的化学物质，反而是体内的Chaos对着他咆哮。

——杰诺瓦。

一双眼睛在他脑海中闪过。有一瞬间，他几乎要以为那是露克蕾西亚。

——或是萨菲罗斯？

但他神智清醒地知道那只是杰诺瓦和她的幻象。下一刻，Chaos大嘴一张清除了进犯的外来物质。

文森特回过神，痛楚的余韵还在。他直起身，冷冷说道：“看来宝条在散播杰诺瓦细胞……他大概已经将这玩意掺进毒品分发，五台城的大街小巷可能遍布他的傀儡。”

众人脸上都有凝重的颜色。文森特突然想起——宝条能否透过杰诺瓦细胞操控这些傀儡？当年，萨菲罗斯曾经用类似的方法控制过克劳德。将克劳德当做窥视的眼睛，乃至完全改写克劳德的意志。

甚至——宝条能否借到萨菲罗斯体内的杰诺瓦细胞的助力？

文森特默默叹息。

++++

尤菲留在府上，说是要和家人“好好沟通”。

事实上，这沟通一点也不友好。尤菲对着爸爸吼地嗓子都要哑了，后者却还是不温不火地，用那长者的责怪眼神看着她。她的话语像是打到一团软绵绵的墙，对方只在不痛不痒的话题上回复一二，剩下的，便是完全的无视。僵持了一早上，尤菲毫无收获。

正当她收拾行囊决定自己要离家出走时（虽然她根本就没回家过，但这举动的意义还是很重要的），叶月凖出现了。

“大小姐这就要走了？”叶月恭恭敬敬道。

“别叫我大小姐！”尤菲被他的虚情假意气到炸毛：“别装！真要认我的话，就好好把计划交代出来啊！”

“……”叶月凖不温不火地看着她：“别孩子气了，你也知道这样吼叫解决不了什么问题的。”

“你以为你比我大多少？！”尤菲一个闪身，来到叶月凖身后。回旋镖已经架在他的后颈：“你不喜欢吼，我们还可以用拳头啊。”

三四个影卫突兀现身，将两人围在中央。叶月凖抬手才让他们停下动作。

尤菲看着周身一片刀光，呵呵笑道：“站在你们前面的，可是大名鼎鼎的魔石猎人尤菲。想试试谁的魔法快？”

叶月凖摇摇头——好像颈后根本没有一把已经割出血的镖，让影卫退下。

手中魔石光芒大盛，顷刻便可取眼前人的性命。尤菲看着镖上的鲜血，还有青年高大的陌生的背影，咬咬牙，最后还是放下了镖。

“你到底要怎么样？”尤菲气鼓鼓地回去收拾：“如果不打算告诉我情报，就不要来打扰我。”

“我就不能来看看你么？”叶月凖苦笑，身后影卫伸手处理颈后的割伤。他歪歪脖子，血涌出一些，将他的肩膀捂得温热。

他嘶了一声，故意像几年前那样，做小伏低：“尤菲大人？”

“啊啊啊啊你怎么还有脸这样叫？真是气死我了！”

叶月凖看着尤菲气到跳脚，却笑了出来：“你还是这么天真……”

“你这个混蛋来逗我么……”

“我最喜欢你这样子。”

“？！”尤菲一时没有反应过来。她嘴上不饶人地调戏过克劳德一众好多次，却还是第一次被人这样告白。一瞬间感觉血液都在涌上大脑。

叶月凖继续道：“就这样天真……就很好了。”

“你不需要懂这些政治的残酷……我会帮助你治理这个国家的。”

“治理……所谓的「人民」，所谓的人心。太复杂，太脏——不适合你。”

“还有那些，「牺牲的意义之重」，什么的，”他顿了顿，“高都大人很喜欢挂在嘴边呢。我——不想让你背负啊。”

尤菲愣愣地看着对方，两颊上红晕还没有完全消退：“……你这是说什么？……你你你……你对本小姐了解多少？凭什么替我做了决定？”

“……”叶月凖走近她，抬手摸了摸对方圆滑的发顶：“想知道如月大人把你许配给谁了？”

尤菲下意识想要打开他的手，却又怕对他的伤口造成更多的伤害，只能将全身愤怒集中在双眼和咆哮：“许配——？！给谁都跟我没关系！你不要总是扯开话题！”

叶月凖棕色的眼眸完全承接着尤菲怒视的目光，他低下头，嘴唇几乎贴在尤菲娇小的耳朵上，呼吸间弥漫暧昧的气息：“即使是我的未婚妻——如果阻挡五台复兴的话，在下，也不能手下留情了啊。”

“你！”少女一下子跳开，狠狠抹了一下耳朵。她满脸通红，气的发抖地对叶月说：“——可恶！”

忍术绝佳的少女跳窗落跑。叶月凖盯着窗外澄净的天空，静静微笑。


	23. 晚些时候，文森特随众人回到高都府。

晚些时候，文森特随众人回到高都府。

他早给萨菲罗斯传了讯息，告知对方毒品中掺杂杰诺瓦细胞的事情。萨菲罗斯一直没有回复。

文森特坐在床边，无意识地摩挲着手机。

直到夕阳西下，也没有人找他。

他干脆去洗了个澡，把神罗研究所的阴暗气味洗掉。仍在擦着头发，便检查起手机的未读消息。

——萨菲罗斯依然没有音讯。

文森特将手机扔在一旁。他的房间不开灯，窗外乌云半遮，阴影明灭洒在他半身。他眉峰拧起，思索着萨菲罗斯可能遇到的情况。

——最糟糕的，如果他被杰诺瓦夺走了意识……

——或者落到了宝条的手上……

理智告诉他，这些情况发生的可能微乎其微。萨菲罗斯是个精神和肉体都绝对强悍的战士，那男人的气度谋略在星球上难逢敌手，即使是宝条和杰诺瓦也不可能轻易将之俘获。

即使如此，文森特脑海里还是有一根弦紧绷着。恍惚间，他想起尼布尔海姆的那场大火，仿佛闻到死亡造访的味道……

++++

有什么东西敲了敲他的窗子，声音极轻。文森特猛地掏枪，在窗边侧身一瞥，有个发光的东西一晃而过。

他愣了一下——那是手机屏幕的光。他捡起自己的手机，上面有一封来自萨菲罗斯的信息：开窗。

——大概自己开了静音，没有听到？

文森特将窗户打开，萨菲罗斯从房顶跳进来，停留在文森特身旁。他裹在一身夜行衣里，银发也包的严严实实，只有孔雀绿的眼睛微亮。

文森特确认一下窗外，再关上窗子：“你怎么找到我的房间的？”

萨菲罗斯扯下面罩，一言不发，只将「正宗」抽出。

——刀身上血亮的光。

文森特本能地身体一紧，但他反应过来，没有碰武器。

萨菲罗斯又掏出一块绢布，细细擦拭刀身上干了的红痕。

文森特静静等他将「正宗」收起。萨菲罗斯收刀之后，却闭目站在原地不动。昏暗的房间里阴影斑驳，文森特能听出他的喘息声有些不规律，像是在压抑着什么。

——杰诺瓦吗？

文森特走到萨菲罗斯的身旁，将手轻轻搭在对方的肩膀上。

萨菲罗斯闭着眼睛，文森特看着萨菲罗斯。

二人无声站着。

文森特凝神注视着萨菲罗斯的闭目的侧颜，目光掠过那眉宇间的凛冽，驻足在对方紧闭的嘴唇上。

空气中有什么不明的氛围流动，文森特不愿细想。

萨菲罗斯缓缓伸手，覆盖在文森特的手上，将略冰凉的手指握在掌中。

文森特看着那皮手套拢上自己，肩膀一颤。掌下和手上都是一团热，他的脑中想起的却是：这男人难得遮住胸膛，只是那衣物包裹下肌肉随着呼吸张弛更引人遐思……

文森特喉头发紧，划过那一瞬间，无数绮丽的念头沉淀。

可他的心底升腾起的，却是沉重的罪孽感。

直到萨菲罗斯平复呼吸，文森特才将手不着痕迹地抽出。在对方睁开那耀眼的双目前，文森特撇开目光，转身坐下：“发生了什么？”

萨菲罗斯缓缓睁眼，嗓音低哑：“一些喽啰罢了。”

文森特静静等着他的下文。事实上，他的头脑一片絮乱。沉默于他，是习惯，也是伙伴。可在刚才的沉默中，他却感到太多不妥。现在的他迫切希望打破那种沉默，却不知道自己出口又能说些什么。

而萨菲罗斯只抛下一句：“稍后再说。”闪身走进浴室。

++++

文森特坐在床上，屈起一只膝盖，架着手臂狠狠地揉了揉自己的眉心——自己都在干些什么？对萨菲罗斯——露克蕾西亚的儿子？

她的音容笑貌仿佛仍在眼前——事实上，每当他打开手机，就能看到露克蕾西亚在水晶中垂目静止的样子。

——甚至，萨菲罗斯的面容很有几分他母亲的影子。

但，当他日夜与萨菲罗斯相处时，自己仿佛选择性地遗忘了这个事实。

思绪被回忆缠绕，文森特咀嚼着口中微微苦涩。向露克蕾西亚求爱被拒的场景似乎仍是昨天，而那之后——自己的小小痛苦简直不值一提——遍布星球，太多罪孽由此而生。

——那都是自己背负的，永恒的枷锁。

曾经他在绝望中祈祷，希望露克蕾西亚从未有过孩子——就让别的人为了杰诺瓦项目献身，他文森特不会在乎。若这祈祷可以成真，他就可以自欺欺人地回到一个一切还未脱轨的，安稳的，不完满的过去。在那个时刻里再不要打扰对方，调回米德加、坐着办公室、度过平淡无趣的一生、死去——又有何难？

而现在，文森特的思绪时而飘忽到萨菲罗斯身上。在心底某个不可言明的角落，他从那孩子身上窃取到名为罪恶的喜悦感。

每当他想起对方幽绿色的眼眸，本该忏悔的心神，却又深陷并贪恋起魔咣赋予其的光泽。

++++

——不一样了。

文森特闭目。不一样了。

自从自己从尼布尔海姆的棺材中重生， 决心要向宝条复仇后，就不一样了。在众多噩梦的洗礼和精神的颓废后，自己才终于缕清心底的声音：

如果我更坚定一些，如果我更好地表白心意，如果我甘愿放手一搏——

文森特目光流转，心间一痛。这些「如果」都没能发生，自己的懦弱终究让自己错过了露克蕾西亚。

但现在，想起萨菲罗斯的笑，文森特冰冷的躯壳在野望中燃烧。

——「如果」……

——我能否………………


	24. 萨菲罗斯从浴室里走出来

萨菲罗斯从浴室里走出来时，还穿着那身夜行衣，连着衣服浑身湿透。湿漉漉的银发贴在身上，随着躯体的曲线起伏。

文森特抬头看他：“怎么了？”

兜头的冷水浴并没能浇灭萨菲罗斯心底的焚火，只是他的眉眼深沉，让人瞧不出丝毫端倪：“没事。”他本有着超强的五感。只是大部分时间，他所修习的都是如何压抑或控制自己的感官，只在战斗的时候将这些能力释放。而现在，他浑身上下的细胞都失控了——他们叫嚣着、渴求着浸泡在另一个人的存在中，洋洋不能自己。

萨菲罗斯缓缓走到床边。

高大的影子投在床上，文森特仰头，便望进那绿色如深潭的眼里。对方的眼神全然笼罩在自己身上，文森特扭开视线：“怎么了？”

那抗拒的动作落在萨菲罗斯眼里，心底的声音也随之扭曲。他沉声道：“我在城里找到几个感染了杰诺瓦细胞的人，也来检查一下。”

文森特点点头，片刻后才接上回复：“……你需要多近的距离？”

“不用，”萨菲罗斯闭目凝神：“这府里还算干净——事实上，方圆千米都很干净。”

“嗯。”文森特应声，忽又猛地反应过来：“「千米」你都能——？”

上一刻还是内敛安静的男人瞬间凌厉起来，文森特赤色的眼神将萨菲罗斯牢牢锁定：“你是不是吸收了杰诺瓦细胞？”

++++

当黑发男人转头看向自己时，萨菲罗斯捕捉到对方瞳孔微缩。

近乎扭曲的快感在心底升起。

——终于，我打碎了那波澜不惊的海面。

——让他，为我而生的表情。

银发男人感受到体内一头野兽蠢蠢欲动——那名为萨菲罗斯的野兽。人的外皮已经包裹不住他的欲念，只是他长久养成的强大自控力，让他能在那野兽舔舐血色时，维持面上的不动声色：“啊，只是顺手除掉几个喽啰而已。”

在文森特无言的间隙，萨菲罗斯耐心地排演着脸上的微笑：“这样，我才能更好地对付宝条的陷阱……”

文森特看着水滴从银发上滑落，盯着对方透湿的衣物和似笑非笑的表情，不妙的预感让脑中的弦崩的更紧：“……「几个」是多少？”

“唔，我想想……”拥有超群的记忆力，那些数字根本信手拈来。只是，萨菲罗斯饶有兴趣地欣赏对方眼中明灭不定的光，用轻快的调子说：“外巷里有一个。然后去下城区转了转，找到了四个。接下来顺着气息在郊外找到窝点，全部端掉。统共，感染了细胞的……算十八个好了？”

“然后，十八份的杰诺瓦细胞开始侵蚀你的神智？”文森特眯起眼：“你这样…………简直是在玩火。”

“呵，”萨菲罗斯轻笑：“我不是说过了吗？这一战终将来临。在那之前，我倒要看看杰诺瓦会怎样「击垮」我？”他的面上只有笑，轻巧地像是杰诺瓦根本不值一提。

++++

文森特沉思。自己早些的担忧，似乎在一一应证。

——每除去一份杰内瓦细胞，是否这些细胞就会回归到萨菲罗斯的身上，增强杰诺瓦的力量，进而瓦解萨菲罗斯的神智？

——清除别人身上的杰诺瓦细胞，比如，杀了宝条……

——萨菲罗斯就避不开被杰内瓦缠绕的宿命？

眼前的男人举止诡异，似乎已经有半只脚踏入疯狂的边缘。文森特的手指不在枪上，但他的每一寸神经都已为可能到来的战斗做好了准备。

只是，当他注视着萨菲罗斯，当他看见那绿眸对着自己微笑，当他沉溺在对方的俊美无俦和伪装的温柔——纵使本能告诉他，眼前的男人十足危险——他就是无法生出打破它的心思。

文森特低低叹息：“…简直是玩火自焚……”

++++

门被敲响，两个人同时扭头看了一眼。

文森特起身，每走一步，他都感到背上萨菲罗斯的视线灼烧。那让他想起妖刀正宗上干涸的血痕，又让他想起尼布尔海姆的滔天热炎。

——将背后完全暴露吗？自己还真是……

走到门边，文森特简短地问：“谁？”

“是我。”尤菲的声音，听起来竟然有些沮丧：“Vince……你有空吗？”  
“……”少女活泼的笑脸一闪而过，文森特淡淡开口：“…今晚我想一个人静一静，改天好吗？”

“啊？！…………那个？我——”尤菲小声嗫嚅着，还是走远了：“………………嗯，算了吧。”

++++

当文森特回头时，萨菲罗斯就站在他背后。

太近了，文森特能看到对方狭长的凤眼微眯，甚至能清晰分辨那细密的睫毛。

萨菲罗斯注视着文森特，呼吸之间全是对方清冽的气息。银发青年沉迷在一场新的游戏里——将自己的倒影映在眼前人的绯红双眼里。萨菲罗斯心神都沉入那抹红色中，喃喃道：“不用担心……”

朦胧间，萨菲罗斯听见文森特的声音：“杰诺瓦若想控制你的心神，她一定会诱导你心里的杀戮，复仇，孤独，绝望…………”

——那些算什么。

——我只是执着于你。

想着男人如果看到杰诺瓦为自己准备的幻象该露出怎样的表情，萨菲罗斯心里的恶之花含苞欲放。他不发一言，视线里只有眼前人苍白的唇瓣张合。

“…如果你发疯的话………”黑发男人低垂双目，不知是对谁低语：“………我不会手下留情。”

萨菲罗斯沙哑着声音笑道：“我现在已经疯了…”

他猛地伸出双手，将文森特锁在门与自己的身体之间，手指强硬地插入对方的黑发，迫使文森特抬起下颌，露出消瘦的脖颈。

萨菲罗斯欺身上前，在那苍白张合的嘴唇上狠厉舔舐，如暴君般发泄掠夺。

文森特僵在原地。没有抗拒，没有迎合。

直到将对方的嘴唇染上些许红色，萨菲罗斯才松开些许力道。

他转而衔住对方耳垂，呢喃中也带了呼吸的热气：“你要来杀我了吗？”


	25. 水滴顺着萨菲罗斯的银发，携着凉意落在文森特的脸上。

水滴顺着萨菲罗斯的银发，携着凉意落在文森特的脸上。青年炽热的鼻息喷在文森特的耳中，让他陷在冰与火的两重天里。

“……萨菲罗斯？”  
当萨菲罗斯触碰到那几次入他魂梦的嘴唇，从中撷取时，他本想顺着冲动的驱使打开身下的人，在他脖颈上烙下自己的印记，将他平静的眼神打碎，逼迫那薄唇吐出平日里不会听到的声音，用自己的双手将他的一切占为己有。但当他想到对方脸上可能出现的，抗拒厌恶甚至憎恨的表情，就心头一抽。

只是他注意到，他吻上对方时，文森特没有推开他——在发现这点后，萨菲罗斯听见自己心里的野望不受控制地疯长。

他放慢动作，埋头轻嗅着对方黑发上清冷的气息。

**你在等什么呢？**杰诺瓦的窃窃私语。

——像是等着接受审判。

——又像是抛出饵在等着猎物上钩。

——在混杂着欲念与期望的微微战栗中，萨菲罗斯静静等待。

++++

文森特感到对方的视线紧紧追随着自己无处可放的眼神，而他自己却无法抬头与之对视。在不可言明的氛围里，宝条在他脑海飘过，接着又闪过露克蕾西亚的脸——自己与萨菲罗斯…………她会怎么想？

“萨菲罗斯…………………我不希望你是被操纵，才…”文森特深吸一口气，下唇上仍残留着对方唇齿滑过的感觉：“总之，我…………”

这却不是萨菲罗斯想要听到的答案。心底的黑洞迅速扩大，困兽在压抑之后已迫不及待地要暴露野性。他转头又去堵上那半张的嘴唇。

“你清醒一点！”文森特重重将他推开，金属爪在萨菲罗斯胸前挂出一道血痕。

萨菲罗斯抬手一抹，血液湿润。文森特皱眉盯着他。萨菲罗斯注视着深红色的双眼，伸出舌尖，极缓慢地舔去手指上沾的血迹。看着那白皙皮肤上，粉色舌头挑走指尖的血色，文森特喉头一紧。

萨菲罗斯目光莹莹地看着文森特，复又展颜一笑：“你在抗拒什么？”

“你不该是这样的……”文森特看着面前极具侵略性的青年，摇摇头，“你不该是任何人的傀儡……杰诺瓦或者宝条，都不行。”

萨菲罗斯向文森特走近一步。只这一步，就让后者浑身僵硬。萨菲罗斯没有错过文森特哪怕最细微的动作。只这一瞬间的防备，就让他听到心底扭曲的声音。他想起那些梦境里，文森特也是拒绝的， 而他——用武力压制对方，用爱抚瓦解对方，纠缠间将男人拽入情欲的地狱，让他在自己身下忘掉一切，再彻彻底底地将他占有。

恍惚间，眼前场景已变。

++++

——**来吧**杰诺瓦诱惑着他。

只要伸手，他几乎能触碰到文森特肌肤下的凉意。只要伸手，他一定能像过去每一场梦境里一样，强迫那沉默抗拒的男人屈服身下。这是他最放纵的梦境，是他仅有的让欲望压倒理智的出口，是杰诺瓦的无数造物中他唯一不会反抗的幻觉。只有在这场幻境里，他可以放肆本性，没有顾忌地伤害对方，又清楚地知道那男人并不会真的受伤——不论如何，黑发男人最后总会原谅自己，那双唇失神间只会呼唤自己的名字。

但今天不同，站在真实的文森特面前，萨菲罗斯忽然厌倦了杰诺瓦编造的梦境。眼前活色生香，他却将目光放空，站在原地没有动作，只开口道：“你又怎么知道，现在的我，想要抱你……就不是我的本意？你是不是以为，只有杰诺瓦操纵了我，我才会对你这么地………迷恋？”

“我………是那样想，没错。”文森特发现对面男人的眼神不落在实处，似是已经被幻境困住，眼中充满悲哀，“我只是不想有一天你会后悔……”

萨菲罗斯隐约察觉出一丝诡异，为什么对方会做出这种结论——那深沉的赤瞳下究竟还埋藏什么秘密？他冷哼一声：“我会后悔什么？”

文森特不语，只是蹙眉凝视着他，仿佛透过他看向某个不存在的虚影。良久，他扭头叹息一声：“…你这样…………露克蕾西亚…该难过了。”

++++

那名字如一支箭矢，毫无阻拦地破开萨菲罗斯的胸膛。

**露克蕾西亚……**

——审判已经结束。

**一切只为露克蕾西亚……**

比血更浓厚的东西，从胸腔爆发着激荡着。

**文森特的一切，都不过是为了露克蕾西亚……**

——猎物并没有咬勾。只是为了同情无能的猎人，他才勉为其难地装作对饵料有什么兴趣。

黑发男人的身边，露克蕾西亚的身影笑意盈盈。萨菲罗斯看不到文森特的表情，却听见棕发女子在他胸上捅入利刃之声：“** 哎呀，文森特真是太温柔了……为了我，甘愿死在你的手下；为了我，毫不犹豫地开始照顾你；为了我，竟然连这样的荒唐事都能忍下去。萨菲……你是不是该谢谢妈妈？**”

杰诺瓦的声音与她的声音混杂在一起，但那些都不重要了。

——再没有欲念，再没有期望。

片翼的天使站在房间中，迎来他人生第一次如此轻飘飘的失败，凉意彻骨。

++++

文森特的声音响起：“我知道每一次杰诺瓦细胞的回归都在推你走向黑暗，我无权干涉你的人生或是选择。甚至，我对你的宿命也许都束手无策……但只要你还记得我们的约定，我都愿尽我所能地帮助你。”

——是啊，一切为了露克蕾西亚。

萨菲罗斯恶意地想起，为了露克蕾西亚，这男人是否连雌伏自己身下都无所谓？

“我相信，以你的意志，除掉宝条、战胜杰诺瓦都不会是问题……”

——当那男人目光落在自己身上时，却根本看不到自己，眼波流转也不过在寻求一个早已死去的身影。

萨菲罗斯看着文森特，文森特不在看他。

——这么近，这么远。

从心底的黑洞里，杰诺瓦生出一个怀抱来，虚假的温柔笼罩萨菲罗斯，她呢喃着**只有我们两，从过去，到未来…………**

在这一刻，体内的杰诺瓦细胞突然无比顺服，萨菲罗斯扬手，背后单翼展出。振翅的声音唤起他久违的回忆。

++++

等文森特回头时，地上只有一片黑色羽毛飘落。

++++


	26. 梅子扣响门。

梅子扣响门。

许久没有回应。

她叹了口气，重重拍着金属的大门。邦邦邦的声音在午夜里回响。

又过了好一会，门才打开——门后没有人。宝条博士大概又在忙着什么实验，众人有的要忙，也不可能屈尊来给她这样一个小人物开门的。可是即使是一个按钮的功夫，他们也总是让梅子等上好久——给她足够时间，认清自己只是个无足轻重的小人物。

地面上排满了床铺，收治着中毒者——太多都是梅子的老顾客了。以前梅子得给他们挨家挨户的送毒品，而现在，管子插入这些人的身体，将源源不断的荧光绿色溶液注入。只是他们或是消瘦得如同挂着人皮纤维的枯木，或是臃肿得仿佛砧板上的猪肉。每当她瞧见那些土灰色却发着荧光的皮时，总会起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

轻车熟路地绕过收治区，梅子顺着防空洞的管道下到更深一层。穿过廊道，一座巨大的门紧闭挡在她面前，她便只好坐在地上，等待谁来招呼。白天里她花了一整天收拾被翻乱的店铺，现在睡意袭来，梅子渐渐合上眼帘。

她在大门轰隆作响声中被惊醒，立刻警觉地看过去。门里面窜出一只野兽，笔直冲向她。梅子抱头惊呼，野兽的腥臭气息扑面而来，却又被缰绳拽了回去。拖着野兽的研究员小声嘟囔一声，在本子上记着什么。另一个看着梅子，突然笑起来：“啊！是你啊……”

梅子心中涌起不妙的预感——实验室里的这些白大褂总给她一股怪异的感觉。她仍然低伏着身体：“是的……我来取明天份的毒品来了……”

“先不要管那个，”实验员无所谓地挥挥手，一把拉起她，递过缰绳，“你来试试遛它。”

？！！梅子被拽到与那野兽咫尺之处，闻着它口中流下的涎液的腥臭，两腿发抖。她硬是挤出一个笑容：“我不明白……”

“哎呀，这就认不出来啦？”实验员轻轻拍了拍那野兽的头：“它好像还认得你呢？”

瞬间，梅子就知道「它」是什么了。看着曾经与自己同床共枕的男人沦落到如今的模样，她心下还是不免一惊。

“怎么样？认出来了吧？”实验员哈哈大笑：“你说，现在这样……你们还能不能交配呢？”

梅子挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容，诺诺道：“不不……他只是个混混，是他强逼我、我才…………各位能将这种祸害收起来，小女子实在是感激不尽。我愿意做任何……啊不不不……请不要…唔，请不要……”眼前的疯子们一时兴起便真的可能抓起自己研究什么交配，梅子心中一片灰暗。

看着梅子脸上欲哭无泪的扭曲表情，研究员心满意足，发出开心的轻笑：“呵呵。”同伴对他幼稚的举动甚是无语，一脸不耐烦的拉着这人走远了。

++++

梅子悄悄看向被拖拽着前进的已经不能称为「人」的东西，沉默无言。

——看来，是时候告诉美美子她的爸爸不会回来了呢……

——终究。

——这是个好消息，不是吗？

++++

梅子小心翼翼地踏入门后。没有怪兽——也没有人。她稍稍松了一口气，顺着堆积着箱子和器材的路走下去。

一个高大的身影在走道尽头浮现。梅子浑身一僵。

对方赤裸着上身，手上拿着一柄巨大的野太刀，流水般的银发在行走间飘动着，俊朗的面目上却是无神的双眼。那绿色的眸子好像发着光，梅子瑟缩着身体躲到路边上，青年持刀从她身旁掠过。

——真像啊！梅子偷偷一瞥，那身形和头发，真的与永恒先生好像……

——但就是不像活人。她默默补充，等对方走远了才继续前行。

++++

走到储藏仓的柜子旁，梅子取走被加了料的毒品，再放下自己带来的纯净的毒品。她回头时，却猛然看到宝条博士。

宝条弓着背，似笑非笑地盯着她，明明隔着眼镜，梅子却有种被毒蛇锁定的感觉。梅子惊慌地打着招呼：“啊…博士，您来了啊……我这就……”

宝条推了推眼镜，梅子瞬间有种喉咙被掐住的感觉，话都咽回肚子里，不敢作声。宝条粗哑的嗓音响起：“你，有什么情况要汇报的？”

“唔……”梅子愣了一下，她知道宝条对毒品分发并无兴趣……………但心底里，她忽然想明白了宝条想要听到什么情报。

犹豫片刻，她还是将遇到银发的因索夫先生与黑发的瓦伦丁先生的事情交代一番。宝条面上毫无惊讶，梅子隐约觉得宝条早已知道这事，只是在自己这里验证一番罢了……

宝条笑的很夸张，嘴角几乎咧到耳边——那笑容让梅子毛骨悚然——不住地夸赞：“做得好，做的好！不愧是我的儿子！”

——所以，那两人里有一位竟然是宝条博士的儿子？梅子偷偷吞下这个令人震惊的消息。

“把这个拿去。”宝条递过一管荧光绿的溶剂。梅子见识过这溶液的威力。仅仅几滴入口，五台贫民窟的混混头子，自己的所谓『丈夫』，美美子的爸爸就失去了全部抵抗力。而手中这一管，澄亮得可怕——纯度大概也高的可怕，她小心翼翼地接在手心。

“如果那个银发再现身的话，就全部喂给他。放在食物里，酒里——什么都行，他察觉不了的。但你记得，一定要一！次！全！部！喂下。”宝条顿了一下，又说：“如果黑发的现身了——嗯，也不是不可以”

博士皱起眉毛，手指在下巴上胡乱揪着，自言自语：“……排斥…？净化？……哼，看来只有实验……………………嗯，实验……”末了，他转过身来又笑起来：“两人中随便哪个，全部喂下去…………嘻嘻！……一定很有趣…………”

梅子不清楚宝条博士脑内上演怎样的计划，她低眉垂目地等着博士从狂热的研究中回过神来，挥手让她退下，再顺从地走出地道。


	27. 当萨菲罗斯回过神来，他又坐在那个名为「金鱼」的小酒馆里。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth sits in Kingyo Izakaya and reflects on his past.

当萨菲罗斯回过神来，他又坐在那个名为「金鱼」的小酒馆里。

孤身一人，他面前却摆着三杯酒。

十七年前，神罗和五台还未正式开战时，他曾在训练期间偷溜出来造访这个酒馆。被强化的身体并不会轻易醉酒，反而是酒入口时强烈的刺激会震荡敏感的神经，年轻的神罗战士们热衷于比拼——谁能喝下最烈的酒？爱出风头的杰内西斯洒出大把金币，招呼一群热血上涌的少年放开了去拼。安杰尔坐在酒馆正中央，同每个上前挑战的人憨厚一笑，不眨眼间灌下一杯又一杯，转眼就荡平了全场——只除了笑着看戏的杰内西斯，还有在一旁抱臂不语的萨菲罗斯。

红发青年扫视一圈，轻佻地冲萨菲罗斯点点手指。那时略感无聊的自己还是松开手臂，接下挑战。萨菲罗斯没给安吉尔反应的时间，便将酒杯仰头饮尽——酒虽然辣，但还是比不过实验室的药剂冲鼻。等他扔下酒杯，气定神闲，却看见杰内西斯拉过一把椅子坐下，左右手猛灌两杯下肚，才挑衅地看着自己。安吉尔哈哈大笑，抱过酒缸就往嘴里倒……

正是从那天，三人开始结伴而行。他们偶尔来这酒馆，偶尔又在训练场上较劲，还有的时候，流连在五台这异域的大街小巷里。

自小到大，萨菲罗斯搬过许多次家，但每次的「家」都是一个模子里造出来的——实验室统一标准的3.4米高墙，精准的500Hz，6k的日光灯，人人穿着一样的白大褂，夹着名牌却面目模糊。即使是搬到米德加这大陆上首屈一指的繁华都市，萨菲罗斯也并没有真正去到过米德加的生活区里。最早，被安排得满满的时间表不给他这自由，再后来，英雄的声名将平凡人的生活变成奢望。细数起来，五台这些巷子就是他第一次有了对于「人生活的地方」的印象。

当然，后来战争爆发，曾经玩耍过的地方都失去了名字，统统叫做敌占区了。

再后来，荣耀尘埃落定，朋友分崩离析。

无数人死去，但神罗还在，五台还在，酒馆也还在。

只是都变了。

也不过昨天的事情。

  


萨菲罗斯想起黑发男人的家——曾经空空如也的地方，慢慢被填满了。

橱柜里塞有萨菲罗斯吃惯的高蛋白零食，还有文森特收藏的各色葡萄酒。书、衣服、日用品，都是自己在收拾。

冰箱里还剩的食材，

但不会再回去了。

  


碰一下，再碰一下。

萨菲罗斯将杯中酒一饮而尽。

  


手机响起，是文森特发来的短信。短短一句话，萨菲罗斯的视线却在屏幕上久久停留。

直到酒保站到他对面，萨菲罗斯依然盯着屏幕。酒保小声问道：“『先生…』”

“『先生——您要结账吗？』”

良久，银发青年才将视线收回。他扔出一打金币：“『不用找。』”

酒保发现这奇怪的顾客一人喝酒，却嘴角轻扬。

萨菲罗斯低头看酒杯，一杯空空如也，其他的还是满的。这让他想起昨天夜里的风景：一贯禁欲地将自己包裹的严严实实的黑发男人换了服饰，交叉的领子下露出脖颈到胸口的一点肌肤，宽大的袖口里一截手腕若隐若现，呛得眼角发红，垂目抬手擦去嘴边透明的液体。

那动作让他脊背崩紧，至今回想起还会有一股电流从身下涌上。

萨菲罗斯笑了。

——杰诺瓦也好，露克蕾西亚也罢。

——情人先生啊……

——已经给了你退出的机会。

——之后，不会再放手了。

——不管发生什么，

——你必须，与我一起。

  


梅子拖着疲惫的身躯，从宝条处往家里走。等她看到台阶上的身形，心里陡然一凉。

店铺前的台阶上，美美子睡的安详，但她不是一人。银发男子坐在她身边，戴着面具，着一身黑衣。他的脊背笔直，即使坐在破败的小巷里，也有一股威风凛凛的气质。

梅子暗下心中惊诧，稳步走上前。

“『梅子小姐』”萨菲罗斯冲她点头示意：“『我无法在城中找到合适的住处，能否在你的店里借住两天？』”

那声音低沉且不急不缓，梅子第一次听见这人的声音时，还曾被那磁性的嗓音猛抓住心弦。但现在不知怎么的，明明隔着面罩，明明是同样的声音，梅子却又生出一种被猛兽锁定的感觉。

——与宝条博士的感觉一样。

——宝条博士的儿子……大概就是永恒先生吧。

萨菲罗斯给了梅子充分的愣神时间，良久，他才发话。

“『我今天听人说……』”萨菲罗斯低头看向熟睡地毫无防备的美美子，手掌稳稳抚过她的小小头颅，“『这一片城区的粉末生意，都是梅子小姐在经营？失敬啊。』”

梅子心中一紧。眼前的男人根本没看向自己，语气也没变，却好像已经笃定了自己不会也不敢拒绝他。她隐约感到……对方知道的、可能更多。

生物的本能和多年颠沛流离磨炼出的危机感让她只想逃开，只想从这猛兽的领域里彻底消失。

——但是，台阶上小美美子睡的毫无知觉，银发男人的手虚虚落在她肩上。

梅子伸手入怀，怀中溶剂坚硬得磕手。

她缩了缩身子，慢慢又笑了：“『太抬举我了。先生还请进屋吧。』”


	28. 在萨菲罗斯走后，文森特一夜无眠。

在萨菲罗斯走后，文森特一夜无眠。

黑暗中，只有噩梦与他相伴。

恍惚间，他感到金属管探入他的口鼻，感到冰冷的刀片在胸膛上游走，感到关节上电锁嵌入肉中，感到自己颈上勒着一条粗重的锁链……

他知道他不该沉浸在这些陈年的伤痛中，他该从床上爬起来，他该做些什么。萨菲罗斯走地太突然，那眼神太疯狂，像是有一座火山迫不及待要将世界燃烧。他该起身，他该去追上萨菲罗斯，他该去阻止那男人脑内的一切邪恶计划。他明明想好了，他许下了承诺，他亲口说过的。

他不会手软的。

但是在这无人的深夜里，他终于被迫看清自己的内心——他无法与那男人为敌。当别人看到萨菲罗斯的疯狂，他却在那男人悲剧的命运里看到了自己的罪孽。更重要的是，那罪孽如此诱人，叫他不能自己。他的唇齿间还残留着对方的气息。当他想起那个措不及防的吻，那个让他僵在原地动弹不得的亲密接触，现在的他浑身仍有阵阵战栗。

也许他应该给同伴们一个警告，让他们有些防备。

拿起手机，他却先给萨菲罗斯发了个短信：“明天我们查在建的能源厂。”

——那人真的还有神智来读这些消息吗？

剩下的，他要怎么和大家提起？他是否要告诉他们，萨菲罗斯「又」疯了——这对其他伙伴来说，简直算不上新闻。然后呢？众人便像从前那样——

然而现在的他无法容忍有人要对萨菲罗斯举刀相向。

明明萨菲罗斯强大且骄傲，并不需要自己的庇护。但文森特总下意识地认为，他必须要守护那男人。即使一开始只是出于对露克蕾西亚的赎罪，在日复一日与萨菲罗斯相处之后，这愿望似乎变了味道。

即使刚才那男人明显失了神智，自己心底里也抱有希望。这绝不是平时的「文森特」的做派，不是理智地精心地计算出的结论，反倒更像是一厢情愿。

——他在期待些什么？

——他想在那男人的疯狂中寻找怎样的真实？

三十年来他唯一与别人唇舌交接的瞬间，几乎将他淹没的快感一瞬间冲上头脑。黑暗中他闭着眼都能勾勒出对方唇形的线条，还有那摄人心魄的绿眸……

——假使，假使这份冲动不只是一时的昏了头……

文森特想着想着，胸膛中有什么蠢蠢欲动。

只是噩梦从不这么轻易放过他，当他的野望触碰到那人体温，被他尘封已久的某些回忆浮上脑海，那一瞬间的痛苦与屈辱打碎了他所有的平静。

文森特睁开双眼，从床上一跃而起。

朝阳的光芒将天空染成金黄，五台城渐渐苏醒。文森特立在窗边，见证这异域都城暂时免于葬身于火海的命运。他将脑海中杂乱的回忆压下，复仇的火焰将他的瞳孔点亮。

——宝条

——如你所愿，我正坠入地狱之中

——那么，便让你成为我踏入深渊的垫脚石吧

  


接下来的一天，克劳德一行人的调查毫无进展。他们借着尤菲的安排，前去视察五台的新能源计划建造中心，试图搞明白宝条在这些事情中的关系。但一切看上去都太普通，众人陷入死胡同。

在大家商谈的间隙，文森特将这里的情况写进短信发给萨菲罗斯——他也不知道自己期待着怎样的回复。希得叼着烟，猛然从他背后窜出来：“哟，我们都在这你跟谁聊天呢……”

文森特按掉手机，淡淡道：“垃圾短信，而已。”

老烟枪哈哈大笑拍着他的肩膀：“得了吧，蒙别人还行，就这套想蒙混过我？”

文森特板着一本正经的脸不言语。希得讨了个没趣，哼哼道：“藏什么呢？到了最后，还不得让我们见见？”

另一头，红十三突然问起：“如果说，宝条真的在研究清洁能源……？来到五台也只是避避风头……”

巴雷特摇摇头：“那神经病？他根本没有良心这种东西，就算他在研究清洁能源……也一定还在准备什么黑手。”

蒂法也点点头。但她想到什么，又开口道：“但是如果他真的能研究出清洁能源……”她看了一眼巴雷特，后者对能源的执著让他的大眼睛炯炯发亮。蒂法接着说：“那其实是能让很多人幸福的东西吧……”

红十三扫扫尾巴：“呵，对于科技落后的五台来说，大概那会成为他们期待已久的、反超东大陆的契机吧。就算研发出来了，也不可能给人白用的。”

文森特沉默着——只有他知道杰诺瓦细胞的回归，因此看穿了所谓清洁能源的真相。但这些天，他一直沉默着将这些秘密藏起。反而是对萨菲罗斯，他知无不言。也许他早已决定，优先让萨菲罗斯完成他应得的复仇……

他看着众人，淡淡开口：“那要怎样呢？宝条——如果他的科研能被用于正轨，如果他确实没有再害谁的心思？”当他想到宝条邪笑的嘴脸，牙关便反射般地紧咬。只是——这一问并不与宝条有关，所以他必须压下剧烈的反胃感，让自己专注在脑海中一个银发的身影上。他的心里，一个细微的声音在疑惑：他的出生入死的同伴们，究竟有没有可能接受一个曾是星球最大的敌人的「人」的转变？

大家都知道文森特加入小队的最初理由，便是要向宝条复仇。就算不用看，他们也能猜出文森特提起那名字时的厌恶——片刻的沉默后，克劳德定神看着他：“他已经犯下太多罪恶，只有死亡才能洗刷。”

文森特眨眨眼，面无表情的外壳包裹下，心底里一声叹息。  
“要我说，”巴雷特嚷嚷着打破沉默：“就该把叶月这个小子绑起来好好拷问一下……他这是明摆着知道什么却根本不告诉我们。”

出乎意料的，一向护短的尤菲没有任何反对的意思。这个活泼的少女今天出奇地沉默——以前，就算她在飞空艇上晕的昏天黑地，都能见缝插针的说上两句俏皮话。而今天，某种沉重感笼罩着她。

众人或多或少都注意到了尤菲的沉默。希得开口想说些什么，忍者少女却盯着地上某处，定定说：“我有一个计划……”


	29. 尤菲失踪

次日，叶月凖在城主府里开例行的早会。

他座位面东，座上一枚血书横幅『誓死顽抗』，那是他在神罗战胜五台的第一天写下的文字。他也是那时开始，发誓要用自己的生命向着光复五台而努力。

十年过去，血写的字迹已发黑了，曾共同盟誓的人也消失了一半。议事厅堂的左右各放着武器——为五台的自由捐躯的战士们不需要照片来铭记，唯一需要记住的只是他们的战斗意志，所以便将血染的武器呈在堂上，陪活着的人走下去。

只是三年前，最后的五台反攻战中，叶月凖在巷战中受伤太重，现在再无法挥动以前的重锤，便将那武器也摆在这屋里。

即使他现在身形瘦削，却还是屋内绝对的权力中心：“舆论导向如何？”

“大人放心！”包着发巾的男人兴奋地汇报：“为了压倒东大陆，人人摩拳擦掌。在神武堂带领下，上周约一千人报名投入到冶铁和制造业里。重办五台文化学堂的计划也已经开启。”

“好，记住——一定要将论调和情绪「都」控制住。”叶月并不想太早掀起什么战争。

说完这句，他咳了一下，牵动颈上的伤口。尤菲划出的口子相当深，血液涌出，他不得不在会间更换颈上的绷带。

“大人，如月家怎能这样对您！”他身后年轻的副手看着他的伤口，到底还是沉不住气，出声质问。座位上其他的老臣——也是曾经的如月家的臣子们——并无言语。

“尤菲是我未过门的妻子，她向来喜欢舞刀弄枪。”叶月凖用不容置疑的口吻吩咐：“这不过是夫妻间一时玩闹的失手，不会影响我俩情谊如初，更不该影响到如月和叶月并肩作战的事实。”

“……就算那样也…”副手还待说什么。

叶月用眼神让他闭上了嘴，转而开启另一个话题：“能源部的新建，进行的如何？”

“还在施工中，预计再有一月可以开始第一次实验……”

“本来不是计划两周内开启第一次实验吗？”

“那个博士说已经做过的演示没必要重复，他要求第一次实验直接上到100单位的。所以施工计划也更改了。”

叶月凖心下冷笑，神罗的老头子真是不安分。是看出了建成能源部就要杀他了，故意拖延时间吗？还是说，他这是在假公济私，背着他们做些见不得人的研究……

旁边一个戴眼镜的女人插嘴打断了叶月凖的思路，这不礼貌的举动引来全庭注视，只有她面无表情地陈述：“我们已经取得全部的开采资料，有把握造出不输给东大陆的魔咣炉！在现有情况下，这是最稳妥的方案。一旦建成，五台区内的能源供给不是问题。即使从现在开始改成魔咣炉制式，也不过在现在的「试验品」工期上加两月。请城主再考虑一下。”

“星川，你的建议我回复过了。”叶月在心底里骂了一句——星川啊星川，你知道我为什么把你放在这里？若宝条的忽悠让能源计划落空，那时才轮到你的出场：“建成和东大陆一样的魔咣炉，不过是走他们的老路，大家都看到了魔咣对于环境的危害。现在就连神罗的老巢米德加都渐渐停止使用魔咣炉了，我们没必要急吼吼地走别人错误的老路。”

他招手又唤来一个影卫：“雨月——去联络宝条，我要和他谈谈。”

  


门口传来些喧哗的声音，守卫大声叫着“保护城主！”

接着是刀剑相交，重物落地和杂乱的脚步声。屋子里的人掏出武器，拱卫在叶月四周。坐在末位的赤脸武将一把将门打开——门外站着那些东大陆来的，尤菲的「朋友」们。刀剑与枪炮相对，双方对视，冲突一触即发。

就在这时，门外冲进一个红色的影子，几乎是贴着天花板飞入室内，行动如鬼魅无声，瞬间落在叶月凖的背后。一把三头枪顶在叶月太阳穴上，男人声音低沉，淡淡道：“住手。”

？！什么人？怎么回事！等武将们回过身来，目眦欲裂地盯着高大的黑发男人还有他手中银黑色的枪，那男人继续他平稳的没有声调的声音：“和宝条的合作，我们都听到了。现在有更重要的事情……”

门外手持巨剑的金发青年目光炯炯，率先放下武器。克劳德沉稳道：“尤菲失踪了，宝条脱不了干系。叶月凖——我们该坐下来，好好谈谈。”

屏退众人，叶月凖只留了一个心腹影卫。

“宝条抓了尤菲？”他的表情像是听了个荒诞的笑话，“这对他有什么好处？”

“你这人究竟站哪边的？”巴雷特破口大骂：“我就知道这小白脸根本就不会把尤菲放在心上。找他——没用的！我们赶快抓紧时间去搜一下！”

巴雷特唾沫横飞，叶月凖不为所动：“空口无凭。我不信你们。”

“这都什么时候了！”巴雷特一把拽起他的领子，影卫想动，却被文森特的枪顶在脑袋上。巴雷特冲动地摇着叶月：“我又不能把尤菲变出来——她失踪了！”

血从叶月颈上的绷带中涌出，巴雷特才喘着粗气放手。克劳德也走过了来：“我们来这里，只是告诉你一声这个消息。不管你信不信，尤菲确实失踪了。当年是我们一起铲除了宝条在神罗的实验室，差点就成功将之击杀——尤菲告诉过你吗？”

叶月不做声，他确实不知道这么一回事。

克劳德顾自说下去：“我们的高级魔石也「全部」都在尤菲手上。你知道吗？”

这也是叶月不知道的消息，而尤菲也对魔石很是迷恋……

“你问我宝条为什么要抓尤菲，我觉得你自己心里清楚，宝条——是真的站在你这边的吗？”

文森特适时补充道：“宝条无论为谁工作，都会准备一些后手。尤菲，会是对付你和高都的最佳选择。”

叶月眼里有一丝疑惑，但他闭上眼摇摇头：“这里是我五台内政之所，诸位请回吧。”

“艹！傻逼！走了！”巴雷特啐了一声，一掌拍开门。

等众人离开，蒂法落在最后。她对着闭目养神的男子轻轻开口：“我不知道你和尤菲是什么关系，我只知道她真的、真的十分信任你。这几天她回家后心情十分低落………………她「失踪」了，我也希望不会是最坏的那个结果。不论如何，等你找到她，可以好好和她谈一谈吗？”


	30. Chapter 30

希拉号上，希得紧盯着电脑，巴雷特紧张地凑过来，被他一掌拍开：“别闹！”

“有什么消息了吗？叶月有没有动作？”

“这才多久，他能这么快动作？再说信号截取没那么快的！”希得吸一口烟，懒得和这人解释。

伙伴们研究着五台城的地图，两天来所有可疑位置都被反复推敲过，但搜索一个城还是如大海捞针。文森特倚在舰桥的窗口上俯视五台城，心中突然想起了银发男人。

他在哪儿呢？

萨菲罗斯最后的回复仍是那句「开窗」，已经一天一夜没有收到他的信息。对方似乎并没有疯——至少没有像尼布尔海姆那时一样，烧掉整座城镇。

文森特摸着「地狱三头犬」的枪身，下了一个决定。他对同伴说了一声：“我去看着叶月。”

“唉？”希得愣了一下：“我这有监控，等着就好了？”

文森特打开飞空艇的仓门，剧烈的气流冲进来，黑发在身后飘展开，他把手机一扔，丢下一句：“Turks有Turks的方法。[1]”飞身出仓。

“喂！——又不带手机啊！”

  


文森特极耐心地吊在叶月身后。这人似乎没有被早上的事情影响，一整天都继续他忙碌的城主行程。高都得知爱女失踪后派人来找，也被叶月拒之门外。

但文森特识人多年，他知道这种不动声色的表面下，反而会是一番风起云涌。直到傍晚，对方召来影卫汇报，才「确认」了尤菲和护卫她的影卫从昨天傍晚便一同失踪的事实。

听到这消息，叶月面上没有表情。只是接过影卫的平板，开启了视频通话。

毫不意外的，宝条的脸亮起。

视频的画质还可以，文森特能清楚地看到宝条面上皮肤耷拉，他还带着黑色眼镜——文森特猜测他的瞳孔里一定也有了杰诺瓦的光。目光眯起，文森特能隐约看到一点宝条那边的背景：发光的魔咣炉，一堆管线，还有灰色墙壁……

放在别人眼里是普通的灰色墙壁，但那墙壁上大块凸出的矩形梁文森特可是再熟悉不过了——为了承重，神罗制式的建筑在高出规格后都会做出这种显眼的承重梁。比如在尼布尔海姆的实验室里，文森特曾数日无法动弹，只能面对同一道梁，那形状深深嵌刻入他的记忆里。现在看来，这些梁的宽度恐怕都是一样。如果这是在东大陆，对的上号的地点成百上千。但这里是五台，他们应该没能力一个月建成这种制式实验室，只能挑神罗的废弃建筑。那么剩下的便不难排除——两个驻扎地，旧实验室，已毁的旧魔咣炉，还有神罗的临时医院……

几个地方其实众人都探查过，文森特思索一番，有了主意。

  


神罗的战时医院已被五台人接管，改成了真的医院，人来人往。那天众人探查时便只是匆匆扫过。夜里，这里仍有人值班。文森特在医院底层的紧急出入口处排查，毁掉一些老旧的锁后，果然找到了医院的地下防空洞的入口。

在战士项目诞生之前，神罗在战争里的拿手好戏便是空中轰炸——包括自己基地一起轰炸的那种。Turks的训练里自然要画一画重点——执行这种轰炸任务切不可有任何不必要的同情心、卷入时如何找到最近的防空洞等等。四十年前学的这些东西还印在自己脑子里，文森特自嘲：“一为Turk，永为Turk……”

他抽出Quicksilver，在暗中行走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: 有一个很有趣的同人文，名字就叫The Turks Way。讲的是文叔时间穿越回去，在萨菲罗斯出生后不久就开始下一场大棋，不声不响成为米德加的重要角色并监控影响着所有主角人物的成长。十多年的暗中布局，最后设计间就铲除所有不稳定因素，避开悲剧结局，拯救所有人……我觉得这个题目作为台词很帅，我忘了是不是BC里面Veld可能跟文叔说过类似的话？  
> 有兴趣看https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584746 这个文没cp
> 
> 【小剧场】
> 
> Ｖ仍然搞不清怎么才能开免打扰模式，或者说，各种繁多的免打扰模式都是些什么。如果跟踪的时候手机响了就尴尬了，干脆丢了吧。
> 
> 【图】Inspired by Turks时期的Vin！
> 
> https://karameruderei.tumblr.com/post/99481611126/turks-vincent


	31. 萨菲罗斯来之后的两天，梅子度日如年。

萨菲罗斯来之后的两天，梅子度日如年。

那散发着不详的绿光的溶剂被她放到厨房柜子里。本想着什么时候偷偷加到食物中，但她收拾屋子的时候又突然想起美美子翻箱倒柜的习惯——如果误食了怎么办？

只需几滴……她对丈夫发狂那一天还记忆犹新。

她赶紧把溶剂拿出来捧在手上，纠结着要不要还是随身带着？但想想万一打碎了沾到身上怎么办？

银发青年陪着美美子在楼上的店里坐着，小姑娘的笑声传便一整个屋子。梅子叹了一口气，还是把那东西锁到卧室的柜子里。

——先这样吧，装作什么都不知道，活得比较幸福啊……

就这样在忐忑不安中过了一天。

但不管怎样，前夜取回的毒品，得分发出去才行。反正银发青年都知道了自己是这一带的毒品贩子，梅子索性也就把粉包摊开在桌上。萨菲罗斯抱着手臂，看她将粉末分成小堆。美美子在一旁兴奋地叽叽喳喳，三言两语就把爸爸失踪的前因后果抖露个干净。末了，小女孩乞求地看着高大的青年：“『…爸爸走了以后，好多人都来欺负我们，天天把家里翻得乱七八糟………哥哥，你留在这里陪我们好不好？』”

萨菲罗斯还没出声，梅子就严厉起来：“『——美美子！因索夫先生有他自己的事情，怎么可以总是麻烦别人？』”

小美美子被训斥了后不再作声，低头看地。手指却偷偷抓住了萨菲罗斯的袖尾，晃了几下。

——即使青年与女儿相处地似乎很好，梅子从来不敢忘记昨夜那一幕。青年的手很大，手中的力量似乎随时可以捏碎一个孩童的头颅………

“『没事。』”萨菲罗斯摸摸小美美子的头——那动作让梅子心脏停跳了一拍——目光扫过桌上分好的粉末：“『这些……量很大吧。是一人份的？能用几天？』”

她紧张起来：“『啊，那是——』”那是在宝条博士的要求下，为了让人吸入更多实验室的溶液，不得不加大的量。“『其实，』”梅子赶忙解释道：“『她爸走了以后，我也很难搞到货，就………掺和了一些面粉。』”

萨菲罗斯走近，伸手探向粉末，问她：“『可以吗？』”

“『嗯、额？……………………唔？』”梅子愣神间，萨菲罗斯继续他的动作。梅子眼看着男人用手指沾了一点粉末送入口中，心脏连着全身骤停。小美美子在萨菲罗斯身后紧张地大叫：“『不——行！妈妈说不能吃的！』”

桌子另一边，梅子发现因索夫的动作似有一丝停顿。面具罩着他的脸，所以梅子看不见他的任何表情。在那一瞬间的停顿里，梅子脑内想象出无数接下来他发狂的画面，感到没有边界的恐惧笼罩着自己。如果因索夫失去理智，那么美美子和自己绝无一丝生还的可能。

——还要用那个溶剂吗？

——不不不，绝对不能在家里用……天知道会发生什么……

——不管怎样，神啊拜托让我活过这一刻吧……

——…………真的得喂给他吗？就这样装作什么都不知道？

萨菲罗斯在手指上舔了一下。粉末没有味道，但他清楚听到了杰诺瓦欢欣的笑声。他眼中绿光不受控制地一闪，但他稍用力，将那些吵闹的声音压下。

美美子仍然拽着萨菲罗斯的衣角，使劲儿摇晃着身体：“『不能吃不能吃的！』”

片刻后，萨菲罗斯低头对着小女孩笑笑：“『下次不会了。』”

梅子看到对方吞下粉末后没什么反应，才慢慢坐回原处，心脏仍砰砰作响。

午后，梅子出门发毒品。虽然青年早上一番动作让她汗湿了后背，但她想起那些近日来异常狂躁的瘾君子，犹豫一会， 还是向银发青年发出邀请：“『先生有空陪我吗？权当四处转转？』”

萨菲罗斯点头跟上，小美美子十分雀跃：“『等你们回来哦！』”

转了一圈，梅子品出一点不对劲来。

“『你的客户时常爽约吗？』”萨菲罗斯出言询问。

两天而已，她的客户就突然「失踪」了好几位。

“『唔，其实不常见的吧。不过我们这些人的性命，也没人在乎……』”

她努力回想——那些人是「快到」了吗？已经被运走了吗？

或者，她心下升起一种恐怖感，眼睛偷偷往后一瞥——还是被身后这个男人……仔细一想，时间也对的上：三天前她见到对方，午夜告别后，过了一天，对方又找上了自己……

那一天发生过什么？

他穿着自己赠与的那身和服，并没有带刀。但是她清楚地记得，在神罗老楼里见到对方，似乎是用的一柄长长的野太刀，与博士那儿的银发青年挥舞的，很像。

话说起来，那刀呢？

但贸然问这些，太明显了……“『都没看到瓦伦丁先生呢，』”梅子放慢脚步，突然不愿再走在萨菲罗斯前面——她害怕那捕捉不到的视线，又干笑一声掩饰，“『你们分开了吗？』”

“『暂时而已。』”

青年说完便不再言语，但梅子的想象力打开了一个匣子便再也关不住。

——他的刀呢？  
——那些人呢？

沉默令人胆寒，她心里转了一圈，最终选了不那么沉重的话题：“『不管怎样，真的很谢谢你那天救了我。美美子似乎也很喜欢你，今天也是又麻烦你了……』”

“『不足挂齿。』”

“『不不……真的，你救了我的命，也相当于是救了小美美子——如果我死在外面，她恐怕也活不下去的。』”

这句是她的真心话——只是身旁银发青年的身影与实验室里见到的那个重叠，她总感觉对方面具下，可能也有一双散发莹色冷光的眼睛，无情地审视自己，甚至，时刻可能掏出一把同样的长刀架在自己的脖子上。更糟的，如果对方变成博士那样——毕竟如果他是博士的儿子，也该会有那种疯狂的倾向吧……

她打了个寒战收回思绪：“『总之，真的！真的——非常感谢。如果有什么能帮得上忙的，请尽管提……』”

萨菲罗斯笑了：“『其实我正有一事想向你请教？』”

“『唔？』”

“『还请你告诉我关于宝条的所有情报？首先——你手上这些「毒品」从何而来？』”

梅子心脏一坠。

——这些问题太敏感。

——而她还没有做好决定站在哪边。

——原来这人是单刀直入的类型吗……

不，不不。她突然意识到自己错了。

错的太多。

比如现在，她的动作表情一定出卖了她。再比如，对方周身散发的气场还有那几句刺探，短短一天间，就扰乱了自己的心神。让自己精神长久地紧张之后，再突然掏出这句话问的自己措手不及。

太可怕了。她感到自己完全无法防备。这男人——不用看他的眼睛也知道——早已经锁定了猎物，又花了一天时间才慢慢收网。梅子知道，不撬出什么信息，捕食者从不放弃。但就算得到了信息，自己的下场又会怎样？

手中什么也挥不动，只能依附着他人苟且生存的自己，到现在，依然无能为力，只能把希望寄托在别人的怜悯上？

——要撒谎吗？

她微微抬起头，撞上银发男人审视的目光，看见他嘴角维扬——像是确认了猎物的无能似的。

梅子后背一个激灵。……会被发现的，只会更惨的。

但，她确实没什么可做的，于是梅子哭泣起来——只有眼泪是她最顺手的武器：“『请放过我吧……』”

对面不为所动：“『情报。』”

梅子干脆坐到地上，捂脸抽泣起来：“『我只是个底层的啊，我什么都不知道……』”

“『加料的毒品，在哪拿的？』”

——对方也知道了毒品里的秘密？！梅子心下尖叫。而这个问题，她不可能不知道答案。但是……现在耍了他，恐怕也逃不开之后的追杀。但即使把一切告诉这男人，他也不可能除掉实验室、或者将五台那些高层全部摆平，事后算起账、自己绝对会是第一个也是最倒霉的：“『我不能啊………会死的……我们现在所做的一切……』”

“『你在担心些什么？』”萨菲罗斯蹲下身，声音极轻：“『这里，你说的话，不会有第二人听见……』”

梅子猛地仰头震惊地看他——他全部知道！连宝条博士监控着城市的事实也！

是他杀的！那些消失的人——绝对是他杀的！

他杀的，但刚刚也是他，若无其事地挑起这话头。

恐怕是那些人把自己抖了出来……

然后，他们就死了。

暖风吹拂，梅子脊背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。下一个问题在她脑中炸开：他杀了几个？我呢？

就算现在全部说了，我还能活着吗？

不行不行不行……一定得想想办法…………求他有用吗？用美美子？

萨菲罗斯看着女人脸上阴晴不定，好一会儿都没有决定一个表情，他缓缓起身。

梅子抖若筛糠，笼罩在对方暗不见底的巨大阴影之下，恐惧产生的泪水模糊了整个视线，让她甚至看不清男人的表情，只有一只荧绿的眼睛，仿佛要滴落毒素的针头，精确的瞄准着自己，步步逼近。

就在梅子产生了“自己已经死了”的幻觉之时，背后围上来几个人，领头的毫不客气尖叫道：“『梅子！你男人死哪儿去了？你又在哪儿找了个小白脸？』”

梅子哆嗦了一下，认出了那声音——那是以前就对自己丈夫不满意的混混头子，这些天来见不到丈夫的人影，他们的脾气也格外火爆一些，说不定便要武力冲突…………

看影子，似乎有七八个人呢。

怀抱某种希望，她决定假装自己还浸溺在萨菲罗斯的威慑之中，保持沉默。垂着头，却关注着影子们的动作。

一众人把银发男人高大的影子围了起来：“『问你话呢！』”

萨菲罗斯面对梅子，背对着混混们道：“『做事得有个先来后到……』”

“『你他妈算什么东西？』”一个人举起手里的铁管用力敲了敲地面，骂骂咧咧地要来推搡他。还没摸到人，叮咣一声，还握着铁管的手就掉在了地上。

切口很整齐，骨头都削平了。血涌出一些，甚至没有留在萨菲罗斯的刀上。被砍手的人愣了一秒，跪在地上发出撕心裂肺的大叫。

几个混混顿时凝固在原地，领头的僵硬半晌，才又记起喘气。

萨菲罗斯仍站在原地，只是手上握着他的妖刀。当刀身忠实地将割开对方肌理的触感反馈到自己这里的时候，萨菲罗斯确实感到了一丝熟悉。杰诺瓦顺着他的思绪将他带到某个之前的回忆[2]里………所以他的声音听着简直带着笑意。

“『我不喜欢重复同样的话。』”萨菲罗斯声音很轻，却穿透着另一个人的嚎叫落在众人的耳朵里。

仿佛受到大赦，混混头子驮着背一打手势，带着伤号捡起断手很识时务的溜了。

剩下梅子目瞪口呆地看着地上的鲜血——新鲜的红色，饱和地令人无法将之与血联系在一起。

——快到看不清动作。

——面前的是人类吗？

——刀从哪里来的？

——如果这些人没来，断手的会是我吗？  
“『请放过我吧……我会说的……』”梅子嗫嚅着。

青年的影子不答话，依然站在原地。

下午的阳光还暖着，但梅子背后的寒毛全部竖起。这不光是对杀人现场的恐惧——在战火连绵的五台，就连梅子手上也有过几条人命。而是名为人的生物第一次近距离接触一种无法沟通的未知存在的毛骨悚然。明明比起怪物而言，对面站着的青年可以说是面目姣好，可是这样包裹着人皮的，举手投足可以称得上优雅的，让人捉摸不透的恶意，更让她胆颤。

她抿抿干燥的嘴唇，抢在对方之前开口：“『其实………额，就是在附近的，在老楼旁边，有个收治中心。那个门是不锁的，里面有很多中毒的人，绕过他们，会有个梯子可以下去到防空洞那边，但是它上锁的………………我…我也就是去那拿毒品……其其他的我都不知道了…』”

银发的死神仍没有放过她。

她大声呜咽起来：“『……………我就是、就是没办法活下去，才卖这些东西的啊！』”几乎分不清自己的真心还是表演：“『每次我去，就什么都不知道，你知道吗！我就领毒品就走了……所以，求你不要杀我，美美子！美美子还需要我啊……她还那么小………………』”

萨菲罗斯还在那里，每一刻的静止都带来更多的恐惧。梅子只能继续无意义的干嚎，在鼻涕眼泪中想着还有什么乞求的话语……

幸好天神眷顾，银发青年毫无征兆地转身离开了。

直到他的身影消失了，梅子仍坐在地上哭号——因为她突然彻底地被生活对她的刻薄压倒了。

等到太阳下山时，梅子才回到家里。台阶上，小美美子伸长了脖子在等。

却没有看到银发青年的身影。

美美子失望极了，撅起嘴拽着妈妈撒娇。后者双腿一软坐在地上，只是沉默地将女儿紧紧搂在怀里……

【章节后记】

梅子和美美子，平凡也不幸地活在战乱的游戏世界里的NPC们。他们最大的期望就是作者不要不长眼地把他们卷入主线或者支线，最好从头到尾都不要提到他们的名字。


	32. Chapter 32

防空洞里，文森特稳步前行。

这洞穴占地面积相当大，道路错综复杂如迷宫一样。昏暗的地下连个应急灯都没有，文森特的赤瞳发光。他的夜视能力极强，即使在暗中也可以如常探索这地区。

忽然，他捕捉到一些脚步声。自从他下到这个洞穴里来，还没有遭遇过一场像样的战斗。他凝神去听，捕捉到人的细语声，还有兽类粗重的喘息声，却并不朝是他的方向过来。声音是从回廊旁的小门后面传来的，文森特走近那门，门后却突然有数只犬类叫声。

——被发现了吗？

文森特贴在墙边，不动。门后面的人也噤声，连猎犬都收声了。一切都诡异地安静起来，文森特的指节摩挲着Quicksilver。等了片刻，门轰然破开。几只巨犬张牙咧嘴地冲出，文森特从它们身上飞身掠过，看清了门后面的景象——一条细长的通道，三个忍者。他们看到文森特便飞身上前。

对面刀光亮起，文森特跳跃着飞快打掉他们手中提着的灯光，一切陷入黑暗中。趁着忍者失去目标的空当，文森特从他们头顶掠过，速射打在两人的关节上。犬类追逐着文森特又猛地往回奔，文森特提起他们的主人重重扔过去。

片刻间，战斗已经结束，只是枪响声似乎惊动了谁。通道连接的后方，有人大声询问：“『怎么回事？』”

是五台语。文森特向着声音的方向飞跃过去，拐过两个弯就来到一个有照明的房间。里面还有数个忍者，以及他们的背后，几个人护着什么从另一个出口匆忙撤退。

文森特故技重施，打碎灯泡使众人陷入黑暗，清出道路后就迅速朝对方逃跑的方向追过去。前方几个人回头发现了他，大吼着：“『保护大人！』”冲了上来。这些人手上拿着某种魔石护甲，Quicksilver一时不能穿透。文森特换上「地狱三头犬」，冷对着将他围住的十多个忍者。

激烈的几分钟后，文森特越过倒地的众人，向着迷宫更心脏处奔去。

前方能听得到飞奔的脚步声，而文森特也故意将金属靴子踩出响声——虽然只要他愿意，甚至可以不发出一点声音。他不紧不慢地跟着对方，偶尔与路上阻拦的忍者打斗，希望能借此找到一些迷宫的关键地点。

只是，一路上打的都是忍者，这点非常奇怪——宝条的手下应该有很多改造怪物，或者机械护卫，那男人从不会信任别的「人」。那么这些人保护的，到底是——？

吊了一阵子，对方走入了死胡同。几个忍者杀红了眼似的朝文森特反扑过来，在他们身后——文森特捕捉到叶月凖的身影。

文森特轻轻一跳，闪开了刀光，翻个身落在这些人的背后。叶月凖看出了武力的巨大差距，示意手下稍安勿躁。

——如果伙伴们捕捉到了叶月凖的行踪，那么他们早该跟上来了。

——伙伴们都不在，所以，希得的计划还是失败了。

文森特对叶月凖说：“你怎么在这里？”

“…………”叶月凖防备地看着他：“你又是怎么到这里的？”

文森特不答。自己盯了叶月凖一整天，一有线索马上动身，竟然还是在叶月凖后头到达这里？这防空洞肯定有别的入口……

希得黑了五台的通讯网，掌握了一部分监控摄像头，叶月凖领着数十个忍者这样声势浩大的行动，没道理会错过……

他仔细打量对方，突然发现叶月凖身上的衣服沾满血迹——那是他早上那身，被巴雷特拽住领子时，这男人流了不少血。自己后来再盯梢，看到城主府里的「叶月凖」穿着另一身，只以为他换过衣服，没有在意。而眼前这个叶月凖身上穿的，竟然还是早上那件沾了血的衣服。

文森特瞳孔微眯：“城主府里那个……是你的替身？”

叶月凖笑了：“很敏锐，我都忍不住要为客人喝彩了呢……”

文森特继续道：“从城主府到这里，有什么通道，对吗？你——早就过来了。”

“啊，都坦白的话，还有什么意思呢。”叶月凖摇摇头，“我猜，早上诸位一番动作——尤菲大概也参与其中——不过是想让我焦急起来，迫使我暴露宝条的行踪而已？”

文森特不置可否。

“计谋大获成功，我该为诸位贺一声喜。”叶月凖叹息一声，“……………不知道这个结果，尤菲是否满意？”

没等文森特回答，他又侧身低头笑了：“不过，客人追了这么久，同伴去哪儿了呢？”

那动作角度诡异，文森特危机感骤起。

他猛地侧身，狙击子弹从背后穿入胸口——但没打中心脏。

子弹入体，但是文森特只是闷哼一声。

他瞬间逼近到叶月凖的面前。身前是死路，身后五台忍者刀光雪亮，还有一个不知道藏身何处的狙击手。地上一个魔石样的东西开始尖锐作响。文森特的金属爪打开两个护卫的刀，红色的斗篷伸展卷住了叶月凖，后者挣扎着，却被金属爪压入他颈间伤口上痛苦地大叫。文森特翻身掠过五台众人，用叶月凖的身体作盾牌，眨眼间就消失在通道的末尾。

红色的身影飞走，留下几个护卫大叫：“『大人！』”

背后还在滴血的文森特挟持着叶月凖，在迷宫中飞速穿过，却有一瞬恍神——这错误扰乱了他脑海里的迷宫结构图。

文森特平复一些呼吸，停在一个房间，关上门把叶月凖扔下来。对方皱眉捂着脖子，虚弱地倒在地上，戒备地盯着他。

“……”文森特解开斗篷，胸口并没有贯穿伤，子弹留在了体内。这本是对方的杀招，子弹上大概涂了些不怎么美妙的东西。如果是带睡眠效果或者即死效果的魔咒[3]，就麻烦了……

只是从背后插入的这个角度十分麻烦，文森特叹口气，在对方震惊的目光里用金属爪抵上自己的前胸，指尖旋转，片刻他就在自己胸口上开出一个一指大小的血洞。手指探入时——即使他早已习惯了极度痛苦——仍然是瞳孔微缩，牙关也不由自主地紧咬。

几秒内，他抓住了一枚金属，扔在地上。

胸口血液还在流，文森特套上皮衣。赤瞳冷冷地盯着叶月凖：“宝条在哪里？”

叶月凖难以置信地看着他：“………你居然……？”

文森特的地狱三头犬指着他的头，眯起的眼睛里红光更盛：“我的噩梦还没到结束的时候，你的噩梦——就取决于你的回答了……”

[3]: 大家玩ff7r打提灯怪，有被它的即死魔咒玩的酸爽吗？

【图】我要仰天大叫，告诉你们文叔可以多攻！！

https://titusdravtos.tumblr.com/image/167705833073


	33. Chapter 33

被枪指着脑袋，叶月凖却盯着地上那枚子弹不语。

子弹的金属碎片里，绿色的溶液漏出——这应该是宝条交给他的「特殊子弹」没错。以前在死囚上实验时，只要打中人任意部位，便能立即让其失去神智。眼前的男人却好像根本没受到影响？

文森特也瞥了那子弹一眼，他冷冷道：“掺了杰诺瓦的细胞溶液，会侵蚀人的身体和精神，使他们为宝条所用。使用这些子弹——就是在增强你对手的力量。”

叶月凖吞下疑惑，沉声道：“阁下可知道，这世上没有永远的伙伴，也没有永远的对手。宝条固然不是什么好人，但他掌握着五台最迫切需要的科学技术。”失血太多，他闭上眼睛：“不管你们有过怎样的过节。眼下，我是不可能把他交给你的。不过，等到能源项目完工……”

“根本没有什么能源项目。”文森特打断他，“宝条只是利用一种外星细胞，抽取星球的能量骗你罢了。”

“竟然有这种东西？”叶月凖的关注点却完全不同：“那么，对这种细胞加以研究，不正是绝佳的实验机会吗？如果能将其推广开——”

年青人的样子，多少让文森特想起宝条——他的口头禅就是“实验出真知”，无所谓这实验会牺牲掉多少东西。

文森特拧起眉毛。

五台的反东大陆复仇计划，就是此人在背后主导。为宝条提供庇护与便利，也是眼前这个执迷不悟的贪心政客。

——他该死吗？

但他也是尤菲私交甚好的朋友，甚至、正是出于对尤菲的真切的担心，才踩进他们设的陷阱。他的一举一动——目前来看——可以说是无私至极，只是为了五台的福祉而出发。鼓动民众的不理智不过是一种手腕，起码在这男人冷冰冰计算的口吻间，文森特找不到他本人对于「东大陆人」的仇恨。拉拢宝条也不过权宜之计，听他的口气，事成之后也没打算让宝条活命……

牺牲一些，换取一些。孰轻孰重，全赖本心。同一个人，不同的面孔。复杂的形象交叠在一起，又与许多人的影子重合了——有Turks的昔日同僚，甚至还有曾经的自己，有正在对抗的敌人，还有，现在的他想保护的人……

文森特懒得再与他解释，蹲下身，将叶月凖敲晕过去。扔下男人，他在迷宫式的地道里探索。

* * *

没走几步，四面八方都回响着宝条的招牌怪笑。

文森特瞳孔微缩，四下望去，一个摄像头里传出宝条的声音：“每次都想逞孤胆英雄，这可不是个好习惯啊…………瓦伦丁？”

——刚才带着叶月凖跑得匆忙，没有注意到探头。

文森特站在原地，冷冷道：“既然你开始出声，是准备好被我爆头了吗？”

“哈、哈、哈。你可真是大言不惭啊！当时是谁像只待宰羔羊倒在地上？是威风凛凛杀人如麻的Turk、还是虚弱无力被人威胁的科学家？我以为，那次就应该给过你足够的教训………”

文森特不语，怒意燃烧的赤瞳扫视着摄像头后的管线分布，在脑海中搜索这迷宫中可能的藏身之处。

“到五台了，就玩五台的躲猫猫吗？这几天，我可是把你的行迹看的一清二楚呢……”宝条随意挥手：“你，是不可能找到我的。”

——？！又一个不妙的猜测被证实。宝条所谓的观察，是来自于他遍布全城的傀儡眼线，还是透过萨菲罗斯的眼睛？银发青年的身影一闪而过，文森特压下思绪，试图专注于眼前这场战斗。

“不过，我倒是看到些很有趣的景象呢……”宝条起身，将整个脸凑到视频前，他拉拉眼镜，让文森特看清他眼中的绿光大盛：“他长得与露克蕾西亚很像吧，你也一直没变啊，就这么喜欢勾引——”

“闭嘴！”文森特抬枪，坏掉的摄像头摔在地上。

房间回归沉默，只有他自己胸口压抑的喘息声。

噩梦在他身后起舞，影子也变的光怪陆离。

遍布全身的伤痛如潮水涌来，即使他已习惯与痛苦为伴，即使那是他记忆里几乎要忘却的部分。

但一直无法忘记的，还是那撕碎他、折断他、无时无刻不在提醒他的，屈辱感。

曾经他以为那只是噩梦的幻象，在这一刻他忽然知道那幻象的真实。那么这噩梦必将缠绕自己不死的一生——即使死亡也不能使他忘却，即使时间也不能抹掉，这该死的记忆。

文森特后槽牙咬紧，嘴唇抿成一线，压抑着心底愤怒的声音。

宝条，是时候让你为罪孽付出代价了。

* * *

文森特飞身向着迷宫更深处走去。复仇的怒火灼烧着他的心，但他的呼吸匀速，握枪的手很平稳。视线精准扫过房间，注意管线的走向，再移步到下一间……

他的脚步不疾不徐，只是当他再打开下一扇门时，停住。

房间中央站着一个高大的背影。银发长长，如流水倾泻，黑衣银甲，手握「正宗」。

文森特走近，拖着金属靴子发出声音，对方并没有动作。

“……萨菲罗斯？”文森特举起「地狱三头犬」，直指着对方后脑。

萨菲罗斯缓缓转身，眉心正对枪口。

他狭长的碧眼对上文森特火光闪耀的眼睛，脸上仍有他标志性的微笑。

——一切几乎如他们在水晶洞中的相遇一样。

文森特无法用枪指着那熟悉的面孔，转而将「地狱三头犬」压低，对准银发人的胸膛。只是那孔雀绿的眼中缺少神采，即使闪着魔咣的光，也朦胧的像是被什么蒙住了——那样子，让他想起前天晚上，萨菲罗斯陷入杰诺瓦的幻境时的情景。他审视着目前的局势，决定按兵不动。萨菲罗斯转身面向他后，也定在原地。

仿佛静止的时间里，绿眸与赤眸相视，天地间好像只有彼此。

文森特眉头略微松开，他缓缓放下枪。

萨菲罗斯的目光穿过他不知落在何处，唇瓣微张像是要开口说些什么。

* * *

  
萨菲罗斯开口，声音极轻：“……文…森特……”

文森特走上前一步，但身后传来一阵细微的声音。战斗中磨砺成的本能使文森特猛地向背后看去，另一个、上半身赤裸的「萨菲罗斯」挥刀向他砍来。

——复制品？！

情急之下他挥爪挡住，借着震荡弯下身形。再一个飞身，红色斗篷从两个萨菲罗斯中间流走。

他跃到第一个萨菲罗斯的背后。第二个紧追不舍。文森特撤身拉开距离，砰砰两枪被对方以刀弹开。文森特继续向后飘去，第二个萨菲罗斯横刀再扑上来。

拉不开距离，文森特凝神，片刻后变为Galian Beasts，朝着萨菲罗斯咆哮。

文森特放任Galian Beast肆意冲撞，两人从房间这头打到另一头。正宗轻易划开混凝土的结构，文森特几次调转角度，在正面硬抗对方的斩击后给了几下有效攻击。只是他还得分神，时刻确保自己不要被两个萨菲罗斯夹击，所以没能造成很大伤害。

Galian Beast在狭小的空间里弹跳，爪子挥舞间便将天花板上打下一大块。顶砖砰然落地，掀起些灰尘。红雾散开，文森特变回自我。他再次确认一遍对手的位置。

* * *

两个萨菲罗斯，第一个穿着神罗战士服，握着刀，如他们分别那天一样；还有一个，赤着上身，攻势凶猛。

第一个萨菲罗斯仍然僵直着站在原地。

文森特心下一动，身形扭转朝着房门扑过去。他的皮甲擦过第一个萨菲罗斯的肩膀，接着身形急坠，站在萨菲罗斯的一臂之外。文森特用视线将两个萨菲罗斯囊括，脚上已经做好后退准备。

第二个萨菲罗斯发动「狱门」，身形在空中劈下，一招便笼罩了两人。文森特弯腰，眼看着正宗就要砍到，第一个萨菲罗斯却动了。他站在原地轻盈一转身，持刀迎上。

第二个萨菲罗斯紧急变招为「残心」，连出数到剑气。两个萨菲罗斯交手。第一个萨菲罗斯向后轻退，硬接下这招后又站在墙边不动。

两把正宗相接的几秒，文森特注意到二人眼中同样无神的眼睛。没有给他反应的时间，更凶猛的那个萨菲罗斯已经欺身上前，文森特飞向房门，打算换个场地。

本来站在原地的那个萨菲罗斯却又开始呼唤他：“文森特…”

文森特在奔跑中转身，向两个人的方向各来了一枪子。

追击的那个用刀弹开了，站在原地的那个一动不动，顷刻间胸口便多出一抹血色——只是出枪的一刹那文森特并没有瞄准心脏，甚至，他下意识避免打到对方的要害。所以萨菲罗斯只是身形一抖。

  
一瞬间的变化，文森特觉得萨菲罗斯的表情和眼眸间忽然有了生气。那幽绿色的眼睛像是裹藏着什么深沉的秘密，银发男人微笑着，声音低沉如情人的呢喃：“……你要来杀了我吗？”

* * *

心绪混乱。

两个萨菲罗斯是真是假？假使宝条或杰诺瓦至少在操纵其中一人，会是哪个？

或者两人全是傀儡？究竟弄出来了多少个复制品？

这些「萨菲罗斯」……又有没有自己的意识呢？

联想到萨菲罗斯消失前的不对劲——话说回来，前夜的真的是他吗？

这些日子以来，宝条极有可能借着萨菲罗斯的眼睛注视着自己？

——那些暧昧不明的视线交错，以及那个措不及防的吻……

文森特浑身僵硬。

线索纷杂不明，这一系列问题都有着种种可能的答案。这些可能性或是简单地令人松口气，或者……是更深的罪孽的开场白。

仅凭自己现在掌握的情报，无法排除任何一种可能性。将银发青年重伤或是杀掉…………文森特突然战意锐减。

在战场上分心实乃大忌，但事情一牵扯到「萨菲罗斯」，文森特发现自己无法像想象中那么冷静。

上一次的头脑失控给他带来了比死亡还要惨烈的命运。

这一次，文森特决定避其锋芒。

* * *

当他踏出房间时，身后的银发死神却没有追上，而是将正宗对准了另一个萨菲罗斯。

文森特忽然就无法挪动脚步，站在门外注视着房间里的战局。赤着上身的那个攻击地十分凶猛，行云流水般又出绝技；穿着皮甲的那个——胸口血迹还在滴淌——却站在原地，微微垂头只是被动地举刀格挡。

文森特盯着那人，对方也抬起头，目光直射他的方向。绿眸与红眸再次相交时，萨菲罗斯又笑了。

瞬间，对手的正宗砍向萨菲罗斯的肩颈。

刀口入肉的声音很轻，远远没有武器相击来的激烈。血液无声涌出，鲜红色很快染了银发男人半身。他的视线却还钉在文森特身上。那眼里——即使目光不似落在实处——却有着毫不掩饰的猛兽的野火，让人想起之前某个瞬间。

文森特僵在原地，好像听见自己牙关紧咬的声音。他眼睁睁看着一个「萨菲罗斯」对着另外一个「萨菲罗斯」飞快地打击，银发飘扬，刀与刀相拼的声音不绝，带起火花。很快的，不专心打斗的那个——直勾勾盯着自己方向的萨菲罗斯——额角也洒下血迹，脸上却还是那笑容。

但那形状惨烈，还有那眼神之决绝，在文森特胸口上重重一击。他怒吼一声，冲上去挥爪打向第二个萨菲罗斯。这个无神智的傀儡似乎被他挑衅了，便也顺势换了目标，对着文森特穷追猛打。

二人在室内纠缠起来，文森特试图吸引这个萨菲罗斯尾随他离开房间，他尽力保持二人之间的近距离——即使对方的长刀已经削断几缕他的黑发红衣。

生死边缘的打斗下来，Chaos感到战意召唤，几乎要破体而出。文森特不得不调动精神压制住体内想要疯狂逃窜的野兽——他并不想在失去控制后伤害萨菲罗斯。即使眼前这些有可能只是萨菲罗斯的复制品。他无法完全排除一种可能性——萨菲罗斯真的在他面前，也绝对无法忍受另一种可能性——失控的他若是将那男人杀死……

胸口突然一阵剧痛——和之前尝到杰诺瓦细胞液时类似的感觉，文森特毫无防备地嘶了一声。

那是来自他身后的一击。那个一直没有动作的、他想要保护的萨菲罗斯，狠决地一击。

没有给文森特反应的时间，正宗从侧腰直扫向肩膀。

——伤口太深，糟了……

感到体内的混沌因子几乎要破体而出，文森特蜷缩着向后退了一步。他的脊背抵上萨菲罗斯的胸口，后者扔掉武器，快速地伸出双臂，却又温柔地落在他腰侧，像搂着情人那样从背后将他牢牢锁在怀中。

在Chaos腾起的紫色烟雾里，萨菲罗斯低头咬上文森特的嘴唇，强硬地打开他的口腔，莹绿色溶液顺着黑发男人的喉咙下涌……

文森特失去了意识。


End file.
